Heroes Through the Decade
by Tech Jammer
Summary: Unable to answer Pein's question, he is granted with a power with which can make their dreams possible. He abandons his future, and his legacy. An unlikely woman at his side, as Decade, the Riders will bring peace with the destruction of the ninja system
1. Chapter 1 The Riders Cometh

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider Decade or Naruto. All rights belong respectively to Toei and Masashi Kishimoto

Journey Through the Decade (Re-edited)

Prologue

Many have believed... that in this already vast planet, their lives are bound to whatever transpires in their world. But they were wrong...

The science of this particular world focus solely on chakra, a power source to the shinobis that is slowly killing the planet. Though its uses are vast as it is capable of healing the gravest of injuries, to recreate matter in just mere seconds, it is overshadowed by its potential towards genocide. As times passes, so is the accumulating toll of death, as in this world there are creatures whose body mass is compiled of pure chakra, they hold the power to destroy even entire cities.

But as all wisemen know, humans are actually the most dangerous beings to live upon their world. It is not because of their chakra, nor their body, not even intelligence. It is because of their adaptability and unending determination. The tailed beasts known as the Bijuu's is in all rights more docile than humans, for as they are animals, they live only what is enough. They feed, they take their fill, the live by nature at its side, and it returns to its nest and slumber to do the same tommorow.

But not humans, their hunger knows no bound, their determination to surpass all obstacles leave everything within their wake forgotten in the winds, but most imoprtantly is their evolutionary ability of adaptability. The hunger is divided into two factions, one of good and the other, for evil. Such is a man who is infamously known as Uchiha Madara as a human, was capable of controlling even the strongest bijuu to do his bidding and walked away with nothing but fatigue, while as the man who sealed the demon into a baby boy, lost his life to defend it.

This is the story of a boy, who dreams of becoming the greatest hero to have ever lived in his world. With the crest of the village hidden in the leaves symobolizing his home and legacy, he started by becoming a member of the village's ninja corps and in hopes one day to become its leader, henceforth gaining the respect of the villagers who once turned their backs to him, leaving him feeling alone in the community. Unaware of forces from higher power to intervene in his to become a hero.

During his years, at the academy, the boy is regarded as the class clown, and despite his best efforts, science comes to him like a stone in a tank of water. But what science fails to mention, is the prospect of learning the simple fact that they are not alone, extraterrestrial beings, aliens, but more specifically fitting for our tale, the realms of multiple dimensions.

For right now, as he is battling with the leader of Akatsuki known as Pein, power's beyond his control are beginning to set in motion.

Let us begin our journey...going beyond the skies and stars off his own world. Breaking through the ends, off spcae, we see not one world, but there are in many worlds... all of them looked almost identical... as far as the eye could see, there were tens...hundreds...probably millions of worlds spanning across this celestial or astronomical plane.

But as we look back at the boy's world, nine other worlds began circle around his. The nine worlds began to draw ever so closer to each other, until all nine worlds stopped and orbited perfectly surrounding the boy's world. An invisible tunnel between the nine worlds began to connect as the world in the center connected to the nine worlds, soon more tunnels began to branch more from the nine worlds as it began to attach to more worlds surrounding them. It branched into an endless maze not knowing when it will cease.

As we return our sights back to the nine worlds... nine ethereal symbols appeared, overshadowing each world encircling the boy's. A pink cosmic dimensional energy started to form above the boy's world, and as it took form, the symbol heavily designed in the fashion of barcodes formed together, with a face shaped like a mask designed perfectly as the centerpiece.

From these worlds, nine of the world's greatest pinnacle of heroes calling themselves the Riders. Men who fight all the dark corners of existance without any rewards in return, shall come together and make contact with their tenth brother. A destiny to become the greatest heroes of the TEN worlds, the destroyer and savior worlds.

For the boy known as Uzmukai Naruto, son of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina...

He shall become KAMEN RIDER DECADE the tenth rider, one of the heroes who become both the destroyer and savior of worlds.

What will those eyes see as he journeys through the dimension?!

Chapter 1-The Rider's Cometh

At an unnamed village in the outskirts of Fire Country

In the more murky areas of the Land of Fire, there lies a village surrounded by many greenery and ruins. The village was neither big nor is it a powerful one with any shinobis whatsoever. Instead it was like any other peaceful tiny village, it is a village surrounded by many rivers filled with wild and poisonous animals, making it difficult for invaders to cross the waters without having the least chances of getting bitten or cut or infected by the dangerous flora and fauna surrounding it. It was a village surrounded by an immense number of foliage, but it served to be embraced by the forest. Through all the poisonous animals residing in its depths, it harmonized with its surroundings, in the midst of it all, littered across the grounds, are remnants of what was once a large structure runes were inscribed on all the relics. But the people took no heed of its markings, only scavenging the stones for their everyday urban livelihood.

The humble villagers went by their daily business, children playing amongst each other some laughing, while some got scolded by their nannys or parents for their bad behavior, young men or women tending the laundry, and old folks just reminiscing away talking about their old youth. They are but peaceful people, not having to worry about the outside world, for they have nothing of value to be taken from these lands.

At least that was until uncounted weekend ago when a flying castle and Sky shinobis kidnapped innocent civilians and children for their own gain in the wish of their master's goal to revive the fallen city of Sky… A famous doctor who goes by the name of Shinnou was once known to the village as miracle worker, capable of healing anyone from their ailments, he was also once the master to a now former apprentice surgeon Amaru. During her younger years, she was often teased by her peers for being a tomboy when she had hobbies that differed from the normal girls around. But it all being in the past, and into the present, she filled out and became stunning young woman. She had a tanned skin, and dark crimson red hair that flowed down her back, , a slender hourglass figure, a healthy fulled out chest perfect for nurturing offspring, and eyes that shined a crystalline cerulean blue eerily similar to a person that she grew to love Whoever written the line "Absence made the grow fonder" seems to have met its mark on this fine adolescent woman.

Amaru like a certain blonde shinobi had a once lonely lifestyle. Many children belittled her just because the didn't act like any other normal girl, not to mention the fact that she was an orphan and didn't know even the faces of her mother or father. She didn't have much trouble finding her own food since all she had to do was work in the fields or assist the townsfolk in exchange for money or a meal. It wasn't until she got sick of it, and ended up being inflicted by an unknown illness that only she was infected did the doctor named Shinnou arrived in her village one day and treated her sickness, and saving her from the brink of death. Admiring her benefactor, she soon follows him on his travels, becoming a an apprentice in hopes to be acknowledged by her village as somebody, rather than being viewed as a tomboy, the longer they traveled, she grew to have a crush on him, unaware of the façade, hiding his malevolence.

Many things has happened in only a few days, the possession of Reibi, a being of darkness whose strength grew as it leeches on the hearts wallowed in despair. A flying fortress of the now extinct village of the sky-nin capable of even destroying large countries, a now deceased master who planned on the conquest of all things before him. Last but not in the least, embracing her heart towards the man that returned her love, but alas knowing of their duties, even he had to return to the village and continue his ninja career. Though she promised she would never let him be lonely, he instead pleaded for her safety hoping that one day she would find another. But even after he left and several months of passing, her love for the abrasive blond just wouldn't seem to fade. Amaru could only create a whiskfull sigh remembering that day.

She looked out her window to a beautiful ocean of the azure sky. The warmth of the sun showering her face in its radiance, as she closed her eyes, and took a deep breath, relaxed breath to shut off her sense of sight to increase the other senses such the smell of the foliage of the forest that embraces the house that she lives, hearing the gentle swashing and swishing of the flowing river that course endlessly around her village, and increasing the sense of touch, so that she can feel her very skin take in the rays of the life-giving star above.

"Ahhhh, such a wonderful morning, I wonder what will happen today?" Amaru asked to no one in particular, while enjoying her sun-bathing.

She exhaled, and opened her eyes as she remembered the words of parting of her new found loved one, though she may never admitted it she cant help but shed a few tears and a small sad smile crept over her face about that very day.

_Flashback_

_It was after his fall tha tNaruto went back to being unconscious after depleting his chakra to life-threating level, that Amaru and the other Konoha shinobi escorted him back to her village in a simple cot that she had lived duing her time as an apprentice._

_Amaru she watched the blond haired boy… no, she shook her head slightly to correct herself. This man… as he rested peacefully on her bed after using almost all his chakra to take apart the castle that she indirectly helped to create, only for Naruto to foolishly multipllied himself a vast number of Kage Bunshins along with producing repeadetly the high-leveled jutsu called the Rasengan to bring it down piece by piece. Remembering the series of explosions just one shinobi managed to bring up._

_She looked at his sleeping face, as it slept so serene blocking out the complexities of the outside world. She couldn't help but to strech her delicate precision hand towards his cherub face, as she gently stroked one side of his face that was not covered by his locks. As a surgeon she was curios as to what could have caused the whisker like scars or perhaps birthmarks on his tanned face. But it only added to her joy, and a gentle blush just tinged over her face as he seems to have responded to her minstrations as he leaned into her touch, unconsciously leaning towards the gentle hand that gave comfort. Unkown to Naruto himself, an unconsciuos smile apperared as if gaining pleasure from such a simple touch._

_Amaru was moved by this turn events that she was ecstatic that she able to comfort him even when he was unconscious._

_She looked around her cot, making sure that no one was watching, since the Konoha shinobis were prepping up outside of her cot, getting ready to either leave or stay depending on Naruto's condition. But thankfully it was just chakra exhaustion, and chakra depleted shinobis like Hinata, needed a bit of a rest for a few days. After looking around a bit, she sighed in relief as there was no one around except, Amaru herself… and the object of her affections._

_She knew her deductions, as Naruto was only suffering only from chakra exhaustion, as she knew it was safe for him to be moved. So what she did next, was that she lifted herself off the wooden chair that she next to him, and carefully took a seat on her bed that Naruto was currently occupying, being careful not to rouse him from his slumber._

_Amaru sat herself next his head careful so that if he ever woke up, her ass wouldn't be touching, his face, as she still has her dignity to protect… not that she minded if it did touch her butt that is …_

"_Naruto…" Amaru repeated whiskfully saying his name for the umpteenth time today. She continued her ministrations, gently stroking his whiskered cheek, as he blissfully slept._

_She didn't know how long she continued, but it certainly left her unsatisfied, as she honestly wanted more contact with her sleeping sort-of significant other. Feeling bolder, she decided to do the exact same thing that happened during her descent from the Ancor Vanti._

_She gently gathered his head and upper torso into her arms, and shuffled her thighs underneath Naruto's upper torso. In this position, Amaru is now holding Naruto gently in her arms, as he is now leaning into her chest, while Naruto unconsciously snuggled deeper into the folds of her breasts, as if taking in the pleasure of the its warm valley folds._

_Said person's cheeks turned a deep red as she could feel the contours of his face sinking into the folds of breasts, it didn't help either as she could feel the bristles of his semi-short hair, brushing against the shirt that covered herself, but still tickling every nerve cluster of her womanly assets. While the blush was present, a streinous tick mark could be seen on her head and if her face turned even redder in embarrassment and annoyance as Naruto seems to be pervert on the inside, defiling her breasts in such manner. She had half of mind to just shove him out of her bed, and see his pain-stricken face, for his act of indecency._

_But Amaru could only sigh in resignation, as she knew she couldn't do that, since she liked him too much to cause him any sort of pain, being smitten by this idiot. She just couldn't have the heart, since she seeing him snuggled in her valley, blissfully snoring away, oblivious to the fact that he sort of defiled her breasts in one way. Besides that one time for her operation, it was her first time someone, even touched her chest, and honestly she didn't mind, so long as he doesn't wake up. If he did, it's an entire different matter altogether, probably then, she would punch his lights out._

_Ending her musing, she looked back at the person in her couldn't help but go back into depression assoon as he wakes up and recuperated, he will soon have to leave her, as he has his own duties to his village. But yet,she couldn't help but hope that he might rather stay with her. Chances are thin to none, but she still wished it so, knowing this, she could only hold him closer to her body. Her head at the crook of his neck, and steady heartbeat, that followed a steady rhythm._

_After several seconds, she pulled back her hug while still holding him in her arms. Checking her surroundings another once over, she decided to grasp the opportunity. An opportunity in which she does not want to regret in the later future. _

_She gazes back at his cherub face, with her skills as a surgeon, she took in the entirety of his facial features, engreaving into her mind all the twists and turns on his face, so that she will never forget the face of the person who saved her soul…_

_She puts his face in the palms of her hands, one hand holding each cheek. As a growing woman, she was also curios as what her first kiss will be like, and she hoped to discover it with the person she fell in love with. Clouded in a euphoric state, she stared cautiously at his partially closed lips. Closing her eyes, she moved her head closer to his…_

_their foreheads contacted against each other…_

_As her wet lips closed the distance with his… Naruto remained blissfully unaware… _

_As Amaru finally made contact with him._

_It was a chaste kiss, as Amaru is still inexperienced with these kinds of action, it was a different experience from watching other people do this. But she admits, that she can feel the pleasure from this little action._

_Both lips touched each other in a gentle kiss._

"_What is this feeling?" Amaru thought as her face and her insides seems to have been set aflame, her stomach fluttered and her heart beated faster than ever. Deciding to continue further, she deepened her kiss with him._

_The surgeon moaned as she deepened the kiss, and to her delight, Naruto seems to be reacting back to her as Amaru could feel him breathing in her life giving air. Amaru was thankful that Naruto was still out cold, as she couldn't bear the embarrassment if he ever found out. As the kiss dragged on for how long, Amaru felt her consciousness floating in the breeze as during her osculation, her senses were immediately focused on the very touch of his against hers._

_Only that during this passionate tirade, did her hero stirred from his slumber reacting to the kiss, _

_She didn't know how long she claimed his lips, only that she needed a little bit of oxygen after such an intimate act, she released herself from the kiss but making sure they kept contact. She opened her eyes so as to continue flexing the reactive the eyelids. Only to snap them wide open, as she realized…that he actually woke up during the course…their lips still connected and so are their foreheads._

_As their locked gazes both of them were at a complete loss for words, as both of them instantaneously grew a volcanic shade of red, they suddenly found the bed sheets very interesting to look at._

_But despite it all, they eventually gazed back at each other; both cerulean eyes matched each others, Naruto looking back at Amaru's angular face tanned face, even Naruto couldn't help but look at the vision of beauty before him as the mole only increased her charm. Likewise Amaru couldn't help, but be captivated by his angular chiseled features, knowing that given a few years of maturity, he will fill out as a handsome young man._

_Their eyes were still clouded from their initial kiss. Both of them unsure what to do next._

_Flashback ends_

Amaru stopped her thoughts there. "Mah Mah, I shouldn't think about it too much, its not healthy for one to dwell in sadness" as Amaru thought to change the topic into something more productive.

At the battle, within a giant camouflaged paper tree

After countless rumors, and battling other Akatsuki members, two different generations have finally meet eye to eye. Konan the only female member of Akatsuki, stood between the sidelines of the two history moving shinobis, The jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi and the next Toad Sage, and her God, Pein-sama.

The atmosphere between the two was thick, and neither one of them made any sudden movement, as it is always the first step that can decide the battles outcome, the were just a meter apart from each other. One standing tall and relentless, his spiky blond feral hair with a menacing outlook, Naruto's appearance was a fusion of sage mode, and kyuubi form, making him an unknown being with a large cocktail of surprises. His fist cocked up wanting to release his anger all in one smashing blow, but never advanced any further, only staring at Pein's ringed eyes unblinking as if they were in a cosmic sized staring contest of life or death.

While as for Pein, the leader of the Akatsuki, he was frail, malnourished man , who is hooked to an abominable contraption, of which mulitide of spears were protruding from his spine as well as jet black cabels attached to his nervous system that is matched only by his ebony long shoulder-length hair. Overall, he looks completely exhausted, it was a miracle that with all the calamities, that this frail person was capable of was astounding. It only serve to Naruto's eyes his determination, convinction and strong will, determined that he will bring peace in his own vision. For Pein was not evil, rather his passion to strive towards peace was questioned, and misunderstood.

Naruto decided to continue the conversation

" The Pervy Sage said the day will come people truly understand one another…He had faith" Naruto began

"…"Pein said nothing in that response urging the blonde in front of him to continue.

"When he told me that…I wasn't even really listening to him…He said he wanted me to find the answer… But I was just glad to have his approval" "Now… I finally know what he really meant, it's not that easy."

"But that doesn't change the fact that you cant forgive me."

"If you were his apprentice?" "How did you turn out like this?"

"I don't know anything about you…I want to hear your story, before I give you my answer"

"…" Though Pein remained silent once again, but rest assured he was very impressed by his willing maturity to listen.

Konan interjected the conversation "Nagato! That's just a waste of time! Just hurry up and-"

"Wait, Konan" said Pein stopping her input, "I WANT TO HEAR HIS ANSWER" Pein said in a low ominous baritone voice, very…VERY eager to hear Naruto's answer to his Peins' life question.

Dropping sage mode, Naruto put all his concentration, into listening the story of Pein.

Taking a deep breath, Pein gathered his thoughts, reminiscing all the pains that ever occurred upon his wrecked physique and put his mental ability to travel back into the past.

And then he began…

"I have two great sources of pain…"

What began from then on, Naruto will be unprepared of what transpires, and what will be the fate of the ninja system, in the coming future.

Ruins of Sky Village

Just as Pein began his tale. An unsuspecting tomboyish red-head is about to be forcefully drawn, into another adventure. Unknown to her though, this adventure, will have an epic outcome, that will decide the fate the ninja world entirely.

As the evening begun to set into the horizon, Amaru had just finished writing her notes based on the reliable techniques of suturing and the usage of crab fibers in an emergency operating procedure that didn't involve the usage of chakra. Though they were practical, not everyone is able to use chakra as ordinary people like her uses techniques that can be used universally. Closing the books and scrolls, as she gathered her belongings and the scrolls and texts she ordered from various villages. Wiping off the sweat that builded up on her her head, dressed in only a plain white shirt, and short shorts. She decided find something to eat from the single fridge, the village, didn't have much, but they did rely on a series of windmills that helped provide some power for the village, finding an apple and some eggs, she took out a pan to cook herself a meal. She puts the pan on the frame, getting ready to cook herself a meal. Her fingers were just inches away from the gas stove knob.

(TIIIINNGGG)

All of a sudden her head felt like it was vibrating, as she heard very loud, and high pitched bell ringed in her head, her vision began to blur as the ringing seems to increase in octave.

"Whats going on?!" She panicked unaware of the sudden attack on her person.

Whatever it was that single ring immediately dropped all her condiments to the ground, so that Amaru could rub her temples in an attempt to relieve the skull splitting headache.

(TIIIIIINNNNNGGGG)

Another ring was heard inside head, only this time, it increased in volume, the world, began to warp in multi-colored lights, as she stumbled, around her house, trying to regain her bearings. The sound was complete torture, as darkness along with the vertigo began to overwhelm her, but despite it all she remains conscious, intending to stay conscious through this unknown ordeal.

"Am I experiencing a different kind of illness?" She asked herself during her panick as to deduce what kind of syptom she is experiencing.

But none of involved her hearing a bell. What could the source of her headache involved hearing the ear-splitting sound of a loud bell ringing at the very center of her brain.

But during her pain, through the darkness and the spots in her vision, she began to see very brief flashes of different people in strange oufits, defeating many odd creatures, she could swear she saw one person cut something gargantuant in two, but cant identify who it was.

(TIINNNNNNGGGG!!!!!!)

One final ring, stoped her thrashing altogether, as darkness overtook her sight, and like a puppet without its master, she fell to the ground lifelessly in a heap, unaware of what is about to transpire.

(Unknown Location within the confines of Amaru's vision)

For some unknown reason, she felt herself falling, trapped in the pitch black abyss, she was unsure when her descent would come to a stop. Amaru attempted to open her eyes, in hopes of finding out what was happening to her. After the regaining her bearings from light headeness due to the aftermath of her head ache. She could feel her eyelids opening, not knowing where she was, she lifted herself and sat up on a solid and rough surface and if she wasn't mistaken, she could feel a draft around her self. Her vision was still blurry, but she was still able to make out, the blue sky, and patches of green and brown surrounding her vision. She rubbed his in order to get the sand out and help clear her presice vision.

As her vision cleared, she looked around her, and felt a little frightened by where she was currently at.

For some strange reason, she was instantaneously transported to what appeared to barren landscape,

"Where am I? what is this place?" were her only thoughts.

She finds herself all alone, a place she was unfamiliar with, wherever she was it seemed to be completely devoid of life.

"HELLO!!! IS there anyone here!" Amaru yelled out while cupping her hands around her mouth hoping to increase the volume.

She waited… only for silence to respond to her calling. She sighed to herself, as once again, like her past memories, she was all alone and wondered if it meant anything. A gentle breeze blew in her hair, as it slightly calmed her wracking nerves. She felt another draft coming, as she has forgotten during her panic, as to why she felt a draft, she remembered being fully clothed last time she remembered. She sets her eyes down to whatever she was wearing… Only to realize she was BARELY wearing ANYTHING!!!

All except a single piece of silk robe.

WHA…WHA… What AM I Wearing?!" she shouted frantically to no one to blame for current attire angered and embarrased. "Who did this? Why am naked? Why am I here in the first place?!?"

She was completely bare just like the day when she was born, and the only thing protecting her modesty, was single thin silk veil, that wrapped around her entire frame hugging her very curves, with the light from the shining sun baring down on her, the robe practically sillouheted her womanly exposing her slender waist, shapely firm legs, and her quite abundant flesh mounds.

Stopping her tirade as it was getting her nowhere out of this situation, she decided to accurately observe her surroundings. She appeared to be in a rocky landscape with several patches of green here and there, the were many cliffsides surrounding her, and natural rock formations were abundant, there were also hilltops that spread far out beyond the caverns, as far as the eye could see, it was barren and only a crystal clear lake laid next to a steep hilltop.

Overall, it seemed somewhat peaceful if not foreboding.

But unknown to the maiden, she is about to become a witness to a confrontation of power unlike none other. Unknowingly trapped within a vision, designed by an unknown entity, she is currently dead center in the upcoming battlefield.

Not knowing where it came from, Amaru could hear a faint sound of a whistle streaking through at the tip of her ear.

"What is that?" the surgeon concentrated trying to listen to its source…

"Somethings coming" was all Amaru can descriptively reply before she spotted source of the whistling. "Over there!"

The object appeared made of pure energy, it glowed a beautiful crimson pink, it was a sight that the young woman thought to be beautiful celestial comet, and that… THAT… THAT IT WAS HEADING RIGHT TOWARDS HER!!!.

Amaru tried to make a run for it, only for the projectile to ignite right in her path of escape.

"KRAKTOOM"

"KYAH!" the force of the explosion sent her skidding through the dirt, but unharmed.

Immediately after the initial fire, a cliff side near the her crumbled like a house of cards, and out of the debris…

Out came shinobis… they flooded right through they cavern wall like a bursting dam. And when the dust cleared up a bit, she is shocked by what was happening.

There were shinobis everywhere… all around the area, there was not a cliff side, that did not occupy shinobis. The hill was engulfed under the sea of the million shinobis and all of them went past the woman as if they did not even exist, even the very blue sky was filled with them like the stars in the night sky, or a plague waiting to devour the lands. But what was odd, was that they all seem to be heading towards a single direction opposite to where they were standing. Shinobis and Kunoichis alike and of more than probably 20 different ninja headbands were present, heading towards the battle all forms of usually visible and present resentment towards each other were non-existant. Never have Amaru , have seen this kind of alliance against a common foe.

A shadow loomed over her, and to Amaru's horror. It was the Anchor Vanti. The very fortress that was said to be able obliterate entire countries and villages alike depending on the users will. Swarming around the monolith, were thousands of Sky, Sand, Rock and Konoha nins. Ready to conquer the skies and obliterate the opposition.

It looked like an impenetrable airforce that was about lay siege upon its enemies… at least that's what she thought.

KABLAM! WHAM! SNIKT!

Explosions rocked throughout the Anchor Vanti as it was bombarded with lasers, missiles, sphere bombs, and strangely a metal bird, slicing through its stony structures. If that wasn't enough, a horizontally projected proton tornado came out from the same direction of the first attack and took out the entire left side towers of the castle in the sky, taking a good portion of shinobis with it. Though still flying and operational, it didn't look like it was going to stay afloat much longer, nor does it look any imposing. The nins that were currently flying, just continued their march, only to be attacked once again, by a river of fire and pointed pyramid missiles sweeping the air ninjas across the skies, and falling down to the cold unforgiving cavern ground like flies.

Waking from their stupor, Amaru faced towards the direction of the attack, hoping to get a good look at who were annihilating the airborn nins. She squinted her eyes towards the grand unoccupied blue sky and saw 6 rainbow-like colored portals each one is followed by their own musical tunes. Rumbling and clinking could be heard through the portals, as six separate bars appeared out of each portal, five looked plain, while the other was linearly adorned with torches, smallers bars appeared along the tracks as the clinking moved forward constantly clinking in front. The sounds of whistling, horns, and sirens were coming closer to the portals. And all at once, large cylindrical objects shot out of the portals, the apparent attackers who practically nearly wasted the mighty ship Anchor Vanti attackers turned out to be…TRAINS?! She is at a lost for words, such machines were meant to be on the ground, yet all of them had train tracks appearing in front of them keeping them afloat letting them fly freely in the sky.

One train lined with torches, had the appearance of a mighty spinely serpent, one had only two different cars; the back car had the features resembling an eagle, but with a propeller spinning rapidly at full speed on top, while the front car has image of a mighty bull with red eyes glaring straight ahead; only for the bull's head to fold forward inside itself, and was replaced from its back, a giant trident drill bit spinning rapidly that wind could be seen circling around the drill and sparks were visible indicating a charged miniature artificial thunderstorm, and the final train on the center had a more sleek and advanced appearance, while this one seemed to the least dangerous,its front car had a red large visor like shielding that gave it an imposing stare towards its adversaries.

All three trains, moved forward, in their assault, with the red and white one leading the others. The Green train and the snake train, flanked on the red's right, while the three single cars each one with had its own different car shielding, flanked its left side.

Each of the cars had a unique face, one car had the facial resemblance of a blue turtle, one appeared to have a yellow grizzly mask with a single blade on the front that was probably as sharp as it looked, while the last car actually came in a pair, this one on the other hand appeared to have a V-shaped car face. The trains and the three cars were drawing ever so closer to the coming dogfight

"ORE SANJOUUU!!!"

"May I string you along?"

"My STRENGTH will make you cry!"

""May I defeat you now? I CANT HEAR YOU!"

Four cries were heard coming from the white trains, and Amaru believed were the conductors of the white trains. With their identities unknown to her shee was unable to tell which cry came from where.

"Minna... iko!"another more meekly voice was heard _"Huh?" _apparently there was a fifth person among the white trains. _"But whoever he was he sounded very young." _Amaru wondered the meekly, timid voice.

"Hai! Lets go Yuuto!" A much more cheerier voice came from the green trailer.

"Huh...Children. Let an elder show you how to fight!" A much more arrogant and tyranical voice was heard.

Overall their appearance of the white cars didn't give much of an imposing threat to the shinobi air fleet, but like all good soldiers know, appearances can be deceiving; which will be soon revealed. Then the three cars began to move into formation with the red train. All three cars began to move systematically, the purple cars' rear car move towards the rear of the red, while in a perfect order the blue car linked in front of the red, then the yellow car, and finally the purple car. It was longer, but it didn't serve to make them any more of a threat. It was just a few more kilometers until they were in range with each respective forces range of fire, it seems to Amaru that the odds were in the shinobi's favor.

KABOOM!!!

Another explosion, distracted her from the time train's inevitable assault, as she saw Konoha and Suna jounins leading a squad alongside their enemy nins, such as Rock, Cloud and Sound against the unknown adversary. Their hatred for each other seemingly non-existant as they charge forward to their targets. Leading the assault is Taijutsu user Maito Gai of the Leaf, Baki of Sand, and Hanzo of Ame.

"THIS IS THE POWER OF YOUTH" Gai roared with all his passion "I THE GREEN BEAST OF KONOHA SHALL DEFEAT THY STRANGE GREEN IRON CREATURE!!!"

She looked towards the direction of who he was referring to. It truly was an odd creature, for it does not seem to have any hands, and its body was purely of mechanical origins of a deep emerald green shading. Its entire body structure did not look in the least organic, only it had resemblance of a large samurai like man in a green suit, with a prominent helmet as an odd center piece, and enormous golden horns for extravagant décor. It reminded her of the once legendary samurai Honda Tadakatsu, and wondered if the construct in front of them if it had any affiliation with the famous warrior.

CHA-CLICK!

Amaru heard faint clicking sound from behind the creature, but could see a barely faint outline of a figure standing behind it, neither the object that he or she inserted behind the beast.

Back to the charging Konoha-nin who looked at his equally green clad opponent if not more so then Gai himself "HIDING BEHIND YOUR ALLY! NO MATTER! I SHALL STILL DEFEAT YOU!!! DYNAMIC ENTRY!!! Gai then launched himself at incredible speeds towards the strange being.

"GAI-san MATTE!!!" Baki's warning fell on deaf ears. Cautios as to what this…thing was capable off

"Silence, we can defeat him regardless" Hanzo barked to the Sand-nin "It is just one adversary, it cannot hope to catch all of us" Hanzo confidently announces to his troops raising their moral. But the foolish human being made a grave tactical error in which any war leader would do… underestimating his opponent.

For apparently these people did not know who they were dealing with. A wild card in any battle is the facing of the factor of facing the unknown, and the being which the nins are up against, is one of the many mirror monsters of the Mirror World. And this resident of the lethal realm in particular, is non other than the emerald minotaur of Zolda, Magnugiga.

(FINAL VENT!)

A digitized voice sounded off. Immediately, all the gun ports from the mirror monster pointed outwards towards the charging shinobis. Four in its legs, and two in its hands, next, its mighty chest opened outwards reveailing a whole cluster of missiles. All at once the missile silos and gun ports, generated a shining illuminous glow, and the centerpiece on the minotaur's head appeared to glow the brightest green. Magnugiga was primed, and awaiting his Rider's comand. They were unaware that the rider named Zolda was about to unleash their signature attack; The End of World.

Gai was just a few meters away from his, with kung-fu spirit ablaze he aims to defeat his foe in one youthfull blow…

Only for the figure behind Magnugiga to squeeze the trigger…And so, the Final Vent of Zolda and Magnugiga roared,

FWOOM!!!

And the rage of Magnugiga showed its cataclysmic might in all its glory…

It happened all too fast for the spandex wearing ninja…Gai didn't even get a chance to change his facial expression to a surprised one, as he was engulfed in a large emerald laser that disintegrated the taijutsu user out of existence…not even his ashes were spared. The wide linear emerald beam streaked forward into the horizon followed by the screaming missiles, and anti-matter shells that bombarded out of its gun-ports. The assault went in every direction…The beam annihilated every thing in a straight path, while the missiles, and cannons had more firepower then an armada of Sky battle ships or even a hundred fire jutsus. Explosions rocked the valley sides, creating aftershocks and landlslides from its bombardment. Screams of terror in attempt to flee were drowned out by the explosions throught the landscape, smoke and debris went everywhere, the dust and smoke blinded her vision andforcing them to shut her eyes from the stinging grey cloud, she was also forced to cover her ears as Magnugiga continued its literally booming onslaught.

The thunder Magnugiga generated was painful to both her fragile ears not knowing when the thing's roar of rage will cease. Sonic booms and bullet clips were continuously being launched from the green Mirror Monster, she became feafrull and went into a squatting position, putting all her efforts to drown out the Magnugiga's roar. It seem to go on forever, but just like flick of a switch, the thunder soon stopped its heavenly fury and all was silent again. Opening her eyes, she slowly took her hands off her ears, as the pounding of her eardrums began to dissipate, judging by the explosions and screams that just happened, she was intimidated if she should open her eyes to see what fate befell of Konoha's Taijutsu master.

But sadly her curiosity overtook her inner cowardice. She opened her eyes, but stinging dust and smoke greeted her vision. There was so much smoke in the air, that she could barely see her own hands inside the makeshift mist. But thankfully the wind was beginning to clear the smoke… only for her to see a terrifying scene in its wake…

Everything in a conical ninety degree angle the emerald iron beast fired at was annihilated… Nothing was left standing, not even the cliff sides, the only evidence of the Mirror Monster's devastating massacre, was the black molten soot which covered battle field…

Whatever the nins were facing, it was a force unlike any other. She stood, stunned… not even registering the fact that she was practically naked did she tear her eyes from the devastating firepower from the nin's adversary. It only added her assumptions when an earthquake suddenly rumbled beneath her feet, as another dust cloud washed over her frame. She looked behind her as another advancement in the nin technology crumble before her. For up above, she could see lasers, energy crescents and missiles bombarded outward from within the flying castle of the Anchor Vanti. Adding to its destruction, crystal sructure began to form from within the castle as it it grew large enough to break several ceiling structures, as everything ignited as we moved along what ever is propelling the blade forward. Large tower construct pieces gradually fell off from the flying fortess chunk by chunk as the engine of destruction born from the inventive minds of madmen shattering until….

KABLAAAAMMM!!!

In one deafening explosion, the Anchor Vanti blew up into thousands of large marble fragments from the center outwards, and the one responsible for its demolition… was non other than the train of time itself. Denliner… wielding an assortment of armaments that Amaru thought to be honest a complete random mixtures of weapons, plus there was a black-clad figure standing atop the train as the crystalized energy was formed around a sword hie was carying, but it served only to give destructive results as for the superior speed and flexibility of the three trains flying side by side, along with those supporting from the roof of the trains, continue its aerial assault on the poor air-born nins.

Following the trains of times closely behind them, was their adversaries own air fleet, and in the skies, she could see people swarming the very skies, there are hundreds of people beginning to fill the skies, as she could see people with wings upon their backs, and devices that releases a constant stream of fire carrying them. One of the masked men she almost missed noticing was an armored warrior with the strange device upon his back, wore a bluish black body suit covered in white armor with blue streamlines extending from the belt across the chess diagonally across a violet gem, extending towards the arms and legs, and over the single circular visor upon his helmet. The man was currently flying past the nins with the ink creatures, as the two cannons that held reversed under his hands, rapidly shot out blue projectiles that exploded or burned on impact to the shinobis in the sky. He made a vertical climb only to vertically fall above the shinobis unprotected upper sides, descending towards her direction.

Amaru was slightly scared as to why he was going to her direction, as the smoke outlined his trail. At first glance it appeared he was about to attack her as she is defenseless in every way possible against this man. He drew ever so closer as the whirring from his jetpack grew louder. Only for him to stop a few meters away from her person, standing peacefully above her.

"Hello pretty lady." Amaru blinked in confusion, as he doesnt seem to taking the battle seriously as he seemed content to be making a peaceful conversation. "Whats your name if you would graciously honor me." as he bowed as best as he can while he floated.

"Ah... ah..." she stammered trying to at least be polite and return his request as she was trying to gather her composure. "Watashi wa namae Amaru. (My name is Amaru)"

"My what a wonderful name.." as the figure in front of her began to talk nonsense about her name. But it was interuptted when a clinking sound began to come closer to where she was. The serpent train came closer to the area where she stood, as the train's head snaps in anticipation to destroy its enemies, the rails clinked right next the floating figure, and the door to the car opened. Strangely what happened made Amaru forget the battle entirely. A pineapple flew out off the car towards the floating ally with a SPLAT.

"Bastards!" the victim yelled towards his comrades. Another armored figure leaned his body outside of the car. The figure had a golden body armor covered in a black body suit with a three-horned helmet and a similar device worn around his wrist. "Psyga! Get back to the Zeroliner's position, Orga is preparing for his ground assault off the Denliner, we've got Kaixa prepared above us for fire support, so come on you worm!" he yelled in fury. She looked above the train to the being reffered as 'Kaixa' as she could someone atop of what appeared to be platform with two legs, and guns as its hands.

"OY! Someone better replace my pineapple!" The arrogant voice was heard from within the train. "It better be you Caucasus!" The golden figured sighed as he looked back inside the car "Urusei TEME!!!" he looked back at her "Amaru-san get to safety." and he slid the door back closed and the train returned to the battlefield.

"Ciao." the one Amaru now know as Psyga cheekily saluted her as her flew back to the green train as which the spinning blade swashed a path in its wake. Leaving Amaru confused as to who were these people.

Her thoughts however went back yo the trains battling in the sky as they were the first things she encountered when all of this happened"What are those trains. They don't seem to belong to any village and the designs don't match to anything today. Are they from an organization, but who are these people?" Amaru noted the trains of time. More rumbling and roaring sounds could be heard from behind her as she could see more masked men riding on two-wheeled contraptions engaging the enemy nins. Like the nins the masked men came in an inumerable quantity as they all consisted of different cocktails of maks, some were unique but others like the Riotroopers were identical. Leading the ground forces were another set of masked men.

One of the was covered in a full suit of advanced technological armor, as he unfolded a massive gun behind his back and large salvos erupted from the nozzle. Following at his sides while leading their army were different altogether, one masked man had a green feral and wild origin. But the other shone with a soothing aura as he rode beside his allies, donned in a yellow and silver armor with an insect like face guard, he suddenly stood on top of the machine as it began to lengthen and unfold, while the wheel frames rotated till the entire machine was linear and parallel to the ground, and the warrior ascended towards the sky as Amaru was blinded as he flew to the sun and lost him in the glare.

Several kilometers away from the surgeon's and position, three massive plumes of smoke rose into the sky. The three smokes covered the landscapes vision, when it finally cleared, it revealed to be none other than the Sannins of Konoha themselves. In the center facing all those before him, was the Toad Sage Jiraiya of Mt. Myoboku and his partner the boss of the toads, Gamabunta himself. On their right was a summon of a giant slug Katsuyu, and her summoner Tsunade of the Senjuu clan grand-daughter of the First Hokage, proudly standing atop her summons in full hokage garb. Last, but definitely not least is none other than the snake of the Leaf, Orochimaru himself,atop the boss summon of the snakes Manda, a literally twisted man seeking only ultimate knowledge and immortality, a man who has plans within his plans, and sees humanity as subjects and stepping stones towards his goal of the relentless aspect of eternal life. He was a man whose sole existence is meant to suffer in the deepest circle of hell, and stay there for all his lifetimes.

And the riders will give justice to this man.

All three summons overshadowed the the cliffs and landscapes. To the shinobis and Smartbrain Riotroopers, their massive size alone completely blocked out the sun from and overshadowed them. Both shinobis and the troopers were at a standstill.

During the silence, Amaru was awestruck by the sheer size of those animals. She remembered being saved by the toad, but to be against it face to face was a different perspective altogether.

"BUNTA! GIVE ME SOME OIL!!!" Jiraiya yelled out to his amphibian comrade ending the silence.

"YOSHA!!!" Gamabunta's cheeks swelled as its mouth was filled with thousands of gallons of highly flammable oil. Ensuring that when released, it was going to incinerate everything the oil will be sprayed on including its own comrades, and the girl with them.

She was frozen in fear as Amaru will not be able to survive from the inferno that will befall upon her, though she cheated death in the face. They wanted to be in close proximity to the object of their affections, now they are unable to project their feelings, and the girl can now only accept their fate as she will soon become ashses in the wind. Awaiting death, they take step back as they feel as if they were drained of all life…

Feeling the fall, she did nothing to even attempt to stand.

Only for a pair of helping hands to support Amaru's brief loss of energy…

Amaru looked up from where she's standing, to see the ones responsible to assist her from her momentary fall.

It was a masked man… or to be more precise as she looked at his allies, three masked men.

Each of them were unique in their own right, the one whose using both hands to support her, her benefactor radiated the presence of a mighty king, but non of the arrogance. She was entranced by the majesty he displayed. The warrior stood strong and tall as his entire armor shone brightly in the sun, slightly blinding their vision. His armor gave him a sturdy appearance, It was as if looking at a warrior of ancient old standing at a 6'0 symbols and carvings were etched on every individual piece of his armor, from the leg guards to the pauldrons, surrounding the entire frame, but more prominently to his chest armor, as it was engraved with a golden beetle surrounded by a sapphire outline. None of them gave away an inkling of who he was, only that the very helmet he wore, would have gave an imposing gaze towards his foes the eye visors, were a deep crimson red, and decorating the mask, was three pointed protrusions that easily gave an impression of a king. But what really that stood out entirely amongst his attire, was a massive, beautifully jeweled encrusted golden double-edged sword that gave a deceptive appearance on its fragility. The sword's size, weight and appearance just matched the imposing figure's regal form. The sword's pommel was large in itself, as it was decorated with a large gold and sapphire spade as its hilt décor. Running along the center blade, was a ruby red core with gold line engravements. It was lightly in his left hand, as he seems to have no effort in holding the massive blade.

On his left, another one appeared to be a man in a black body suit, adorned in ruby red armor, his prominent helmet was taken in the image of a red horned beetle, with pristine jade green eye visors, decorated with silver highlights, gold and emerald inner armor and circuitry, fin-like wings from his gauntlets and grieves protruded outward, and two wings of energy shone behind him before it dissipated out of vision, like the his ally, hanging precariously at his waist, was an odd buckle that looked like a beetle. This one is also wielding another sword in his hand; it looked like a sword made entirely of amber crystal, and had four multi-colored buttons on its hilt. It was not as large as the first one, only that this one had more functions than the first one, there sword itself seems well-crafted, but it seems to have numerous empty pads as if it had a purpose of additional attachments to be placed on the empty pads of the blade, stranegly, there was a tiny trigger, which the man's finger was lightly squeezing on _"What would a sword needs a trigger for?" _Amaru thought noticing its strange design_._ Not a moment later breaking from her thoughts, buzzing and skittering sounds was generated in the air. From the skies, a yellow-wasp and a blue dragon flew towards the masked trio, whilst a scorpion emerged underneath Amaru's feet, the Zecters buzzed and skittered around Amaru in an act of greeting, before the mechanoid insects flew to the insectoid themed man and attached themselves onto his sword; the wasp at its tip, the dragonfly at the base, creating a crosshair aligning with the wasps wings for accuracy, and the scorpion at the opposite side of the base. As all three Zecter, plus Kabuto gathered together, Perfect Zect's crystalline amber structure seemed to shine even brighter than ever, as it is collecting its energy to be funneled through the Perfect Zect in some shape or form.

The last had an almost demonic like appearance, as it appears to be scarlet oni-like warrior with armor decorating its feature, the beings armor looked both sturdy, but did not hinder mobility in the slightes, the armor had, the graves, the gauntlets, shoulder armor, and upper torso protection. His 'helmet' or rather his head, seems to have a white mouth guard, or more accurately no mouth at all, with only a single visor-like eye staring straight at the giant animals before him, unlike the other two, Amaru could actually hear his breathing as if he was an actual being instead of a man in armour His helmet, was decorated in a flame themed fashion, it had a total of four horns and whatever is on the forehead, seems to be covered by a miniature face-guard, to provide some form of protection. The items that she could see was visible hanging from his person consisted of four or rather five odd objects; the oni warrior had two finely decorated Taiko drum sticks with loop hole on its handles, on the left side of his waist an assortment of overly large disks, with building block like patterns were hanging from his side, on his opposite waist was what appeared to be collapsible tuning fork, and Amaru eyed the buckle that resembles more closely to a medallion with three sets of fire that formed a flaming swirl as its insignia. Finally, like his comrades, he too carried a decorated blade in his right hand, but this one was the shortest of the swordsmen trio, it was a relatively short sword, and unlike the other two, the blade had a curved hollow gap, with a decorated pommel, and a shorter blade on the underside of the handle. Whatever material it was forged from, the edge lustered brightly in the sun. It didn't look anything intimidating like all the others, but she was certain if something like the emerald automaton could do that much damage, and the visually eccentric train is capable of reducing something a hundred times its size to gravel, she wondered how the warriors themselves are capable of.

So caught up in her observation, she had forgotten her current predicament, of her soon to be incineration. She looked towards the summons of the sannins as Gamabunta has expanded his cheeks to immense porportions, just akin to be released and spread its fire to the enemies below. Her worries returned, as is unable to protect herdelf from her imminent gruesome death. A lone tear forced itself from her eye, as she hugged herself to what is to come.

Only for a hand to give a gentle leathery hand squeeze her shoulder, as the oni-warrior valiantly stepped forth from his allies.

"No need to worry Amaru-san." The man assured her "Just watch."

It was an odd feeling... but strangely Amaru can actually believe in their his words, she didnt know what he was capable of, but she knows he can safely put her life in his hands

… Almost like Naruto's.

The Oni warrior stood tall, as he stode several meters in front of his comrades and Amaru, as the battlefield continued during the escapade, the warrior halted in his stride, and concentrated. He then moaned as a means to focus his powers as he centered the sword to his chest , turning the sword with the blade facing to the side, his moan began to rise in crescendo bending his knees, his left leg shifting behind his right and leaning his body forward preparing for a sprint.

"HaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAA....."his moan grew louder and louder, until...

"TAAAAHHH! "The oni exclaimed as a transparent aura exploded from his person while he roared, he drew the blade forward as his vision was seperated into halves, as his sword faced toward his targeted foe, the sword instantaneously ignited along the pommel spreading to both sides of the blade. As the flame engulfed the blade, a small tongue began to form at its upper tip.

"Ongekida KiShin Kakusei!"

As he cried his most powerful technique, Amaru was momentarily blinded as a gigantic blade of flame formed from the tiny sword that shined brightly as the white hot flame bearing its testament of power.

"Hagh" the oni cried as with both hands the clutching the sword in his grip as he swishes the blade to the side "TYA-AAH!!!" In a split second, his feet exploded into a dashing start, his form blurred as he ran, kicking up a storm of dirt running straight to the giant toad with after-images following right behind him. Every step of the way as the oni ran, earthquakes were genearated as each step made spiderweb cracks along the ground as a sign of his might. None was able to stop the Armed Oni's inhuman rampage, as the ninjas caught within his nimbus of untold pyro was instantanously burned to none but ashes, while the surrounding riotroopers were no worse for weare as it was their armor that was scalded during the Oni's path to his soon to be DEAD oil-spewing adversary.

From atop of Gamabunta, Jiraiya the Toad Sage of Myobokuzan could see a blurred crimson line charging straight towards position, as a dust cloud formed behind from whoever was actually foolish enough to challenge head on against the Toad Boss at such breackneck speeds. But he couldnt help shake that -gut-twisting feeling as the earth made comet began to close the distance, in such rapid time. He decided to initiate the fire carpeting before it was too late, since he rather NOT want to find out what that lone charging warrior was capable of.

Going through his handseals, "Katon: Karyuu-Endan!" Jiraiya blew a stream equivalent to that of a dragon's breath...

Seconds earlier Gamabunta reached the apex of his oil storage, and released all of its highly flammable contents in a massive steady stream...

"Katon: Gamayo-Endan"

The two techniques worked in conjunction to each other and in an instant, the flame produced from Jiraiya ignited the highly flammable stream of organic oil, into a massive hellish fireball eager to consume all who is basked in its unforgiving sear.

But the oni shows no fear of its fire, as it only encouraged his march on his amphibious target...His body was set ablaze as he ran, and ran, as his blade of fire grew only brighter. Rumbling across the rocky plain, his right foot formed a massive crater as he came to a momentary stop. Leaning his body forward, crouching down near the ground, following his body's momentum, the oni launched himself into the sky soaring towards the fireball that threatens his comrades and the significant other of one of his comrades. One thing is for certain he shall never allow it to happen

Two opposing forces are about to collide with one another. One of grand genocide, the other to protect those facing immient destruction. The oni of pure sound charged headfirst towards the flame, he flew true to his target, though his vision was blocked, he paid no heed as he could feel the embracing heat. In mid-flight, he brought the saber to his hip. As he prepared for a mighty swing.

"TYA-AAAAAAHHH!!!!" He swung the saber in a wide diagonal cut in which the blade of fire intantanously grew more than 100ft through the Toads, oil induced flame. The force of the slash completely cut his attack in half and blown away by Hibiki's power that backfired back to the user, only for the blade divide the mighty toad into two diagonal pieces...

Gamabunta could only maintain a look of shock as he saw his body not only being burned, but by the fact that his torso was completely divided from his other half outlined by the very fire that was generated by the underestimated infinitesimal foe, and seeing the crimson clad warrior flying between his severed body parts. His world soon blinded in a bright light.

KABLAAAAMMM

The two halves of the once grand boss of the toads became nothing more but ash in the eastern wind, as the Oni landed gracefully in a power streak as he swiped the blade into a relaxed stance staring behind him at the stunned remaining Sannins.

"JIRRAIYA!" Tsunade yelled out at the horror of how her friend was destroyed along with his summons. **ALL ZECTERS COMBINE!!!**

"NANII?" Tsunade yelled in surprise as a digitized voice was heard around her _"Where is he? Where did it come from?"_

"Grandmother said this, for great goals to be achieved, one must start from the beginning" a stoic voice laced with a great passion reached to her ears. **MAXIMUM HYPER CYCLONE!!!**

She whipped her head upwards, as she figured out where the source of the command came from. During the confusion, she failed to notice Orochimaru cowering beneath the the earth as a means of self-protection. Though the last thing the hokage was able to see before she was showered in a stream of crimson light was the silhouette and the green eyes of a man in red armor. Not even Katsuyu herself was spared from the combined power of four Zecters, as she was engulfed in the energy cyclone, destroying every single slug that composed her body. The beam travelled far from the sky to the earth's crust, and as the beam impacted against the ground, the explosion was in all terms... apocalyptic!

The very sky that was once a sea of blue turned into an ominous grey, as a red mushroom cloud containing the residual energy the four combined zecters began to rose into the sky. The atomic explosion generated solely by Kabuto effortlessly shook the very earth, injuring Manda in the process during the confusion, as the crusts off the earth forcefully shifting on top of each other. Nins and troopers alike were caught in its jet wash by the residual energy as as they were unable to save themselves from being hurtled by the post explosion.

Amaru was at a lost for words as she thought what more surprises do these people posses as it took entire fortess to compile the energy needed to provide suffiecent firepower for the Ancgor Vanti, while one lone man's feeble gun was able to accomplish it with minor effort, so caught up of the man in the distance she forgotten his supposed current whereabouts. So as an assurance she was not delusioned, she slowly craned her head to the left to find him...

MISSING!!!

"_How did he get over there!"_ she thought in amazent as how he was able to traverse the land in such miliseconds. _"What? Or How did he get there so fast not even the fastest ninja could jump more than kilometers away get where he is in under a second?" _

A secondary quake rumbled, as several hundred meters away from her. A large horned fuchia snake popped out of the ground, as along with Orrochinaru's sinister snake face grin. A grin very eager to learn the rider's secret to power, and help him gain further knowledge.

"OROCHIMAUR TEME, WHAT ARE WE FIGHTING AGAINST HERE. WHAT THE HECK ARE THESE RUNTS USING, TO GET OUR FORCES SHIT BEATEN HERE!!!" Manda roared to his summoner in absolute rage that matched his very scale color "TELL ME AND PREPARE EXTRA SACRIFICES FOR YOUR INCOMPETENCE"

"I'll prepare a thousand extra in sacrifices if you would be so kind as subdue that knightly fellow. Oh not to mention that wonderful snack of a young woman." wretched snake of a man informed his pseudo-subordinate. "And then I will personally dissect their remains. A shame such a frail girl will soon become a casualty of war, she reminds me so much of the Fourth's desceased wife. Perhaps a reincarnation? Ku ku ku"

With lecherous eyes he stared at the single tanned woman. Though hundreds of meters apart, she suddenly felt very exposed underneath his gaze, and with his stare, fear seeped into her very being. She went down to her knees and covered her veiled breasts with one arm, while the other for he womanhood. Alas it felt futile, as she could still feel the fear being directed to her.

But it all stopped altogether, as she looked up, and saw the knight standing before her. Unafraid of the Sannin's gazing assault.

"Did you forget already Amaru-san? As long as we are here, no harm will come unto even a single hair on your head. If it did, your husband and Kuuga will kick 'our' asses."

"_I have a husband?"_ Amaru thought in bewilderment "_It couldn't be? Could it?"_

"**SHINE NINGEN!!!**" with a battle cry, Manda slithers towards the rouze card rider nose first with all intent off crushing every bone in his frail body, sending him flying in a messy heap.

As the giant snake lumbered ever closer to where he stood, the fortitude in his stance remains steadfast, fully intent of the snakes confrontation with his own power. He dug his heels into the dirt, and held the decorated sword ever more firmly in his hand. He can see the distance between them closing rapidly staring through his blood-red eye visors into the eyes of thte snake itself.

Manda's target became ever so closer, as he can smell his foe not even attempting to flee, he took delight in the demales growing fear, but was most displeased as the armored warrior dared to defy him as his size was clearly outmatched.

But as they say, size isn't everything.

The earth shook under Blade's feet as Manda moved ever so closer with all intents of smashing him into a mushy paste. If Blade was any other person that might have worked, but not him for. He had the monolith in his sights, Manda's sheer size even when on the ground began to decrease his vision to a sickly purple sight, the amber eyes of Mandaglinting eagerly to crush, him, only for his path to blocked by Blade's very sword.

A crash soon followed, as Amaru was at the epicenter of the collision as she became a witness to the rider's power personally. The snake was stopped in its tracks, as a large indentation formed on Manda's very snout, the swords flat surface became an impenetrable barrier as Manda's very flesh and bones enveloped around the blade creating a veritable crater as the scales were pulverized into dust.

Blade did not say a word, as his still in a guarding position, the scarab crest engraved on his right gauntlet flashed as a fiery glow began to form, and the energy compressed itself into the metal covering his knuckles which the energy spread into his hand, empowering it. Cocking his charged hand back, he launched a titanic straight at Manda, sending the summons back several meters away, as his head imploded into his body. The energy that coursed into Manda's body travelled all the way to the tip of his tail, burning away the snake's very body structure, transforming its once puple scale to ashen gray and eventually turning to dust.

Within the falling mound of dust, Orochimaru emerged from the thicket. His sword, the Kusanagi in his hand, made a charging leap towards the Rider.

"Its over you snake!" Blade announced as glowing cards began to summon from the areas of his armor and shrunk, holding five rouze cards in his hand. Orochimaru saw the opportunity. The swordsman rider clashed with the Kusanagi in a shower of sparks, Orochimaru followed it it with another strike towards his mid-section in an attempt to stall him from executing whatever he tried to follow. Blade became annoyed as his pale complexion and creepy grin was beginning to make his skin crawl. A forward stab connected with his armor, but leaving not even a single scracth as proof, using his gauntlet holding the cards, he impacted against the snakes own arms, as cracks were heard from where he hit. Orochimaru began to sweat in pain, as he knew he needed to finish it quickly. In an act of willpower, he brought an overhead slash only to blocked effortlessly by Blade's own sword showing his superior strength.

Using it as an opening, Orochimaru extended his neck in an attempt to bite him. Only for Blade to place a heavy round house kick upon his chest, shattering his rib cage, and following his body's flight by the enhanced strength of Blade's King form, his neck retracted back into the body, as he groaned as the kick emitted an unknown energy field that disrupted the chakra flow circulating his body, canceling the body manipulation.

Relieved from the distraction, and a disgusting (shudder) hickey, Blade finally poised the slot of the rouze card reader on his sword in front of him as he inserted the rouze cards in the ranking order. The insertion was followed by a monotonous robotic voice following the insertion in quick succession.

"_**SPADE TEN...JACK...QUEEN...KING...ACE..."**_

"_**ROYAL STRAIGHT FLUSH!!!"**_

Following afterwards, five large rouze cards made of energy materiallized from thin air , all aligned accordinglly to the following, lined perfectly in Orochimaru's direction. Orochimaru could tell that he was in danger of termination, but was unable to form a method of escape as the cards in front of him moved according to his direction, seeing no other way, he made the handseals needed for his technique of choice. "Kuchiyose: Rashomon" a gigantic gate of the underworld materialized from a plum of smoke effectively protecting him from between the cards.

But that did stop Blade from attacking...

"KIERO(Vanish) Orochimaru!" raising the sword back with both hands, preparing for a swing, as the blade began to shine with an unknown light. "KURAE!!! (EAT THIS!!!)"

Blade swung his word into the SPADE TEN card, and a beam of light warped through the five cards, and the light shattered through the underworld gate in a blazing halo, along with the snake sannin behind it , as he is engulfed in the light, his prescence was erased from the living world leaving nothing left behind.

Amaru had become accustomed to the surprises, since as it was plainly visible to her, that these beings were capable of a multitude of amazing feats. But even then, she could not helpe still be supprised, not just by their abilities, but more importantly to learn the little tidbit, that they were fighting to protect her... What could she be so important as to be worth protecting, she was like any other person, and it left only to lead more aggravating questions.

"_How could I have a husband?" was the question plauging her thoughts._

"_You will know soon enough when your journey begins." _someone or something entered her thoughts as whoever it was only added to the conundrum. _What you see here is a result of what could happen to this world"_

Puzzled by whoever was speaking to her, she was interupted from her thoughts, as a horn blared from behind her. Looking back into the sky, she could see among the winged armored men, were three gigantic constructs of different worlds. Among the Riders, escorting of what appears to be a giant flying castle, though it pales in comparison to the Anchor Vanti, it was amazing to look at as it was actually a living castle, with only its head, wings and large stumpy legs, were visible to anything organic about the strange creature. There were several riders that stood out among themselves surrounding the dragon castle, and on the roof there was a large futuristic catapult like wagon, with large sphere carried in its basket on the wagon, there is a rider emblazoned with a sun crest on its chest, and four golden head pieces decorating over its eye-visors. At his side was an overly large bat with head that covered by a helmet with three jewels embedded in his forhead, sand large prominent golden wings. Standing behind the pair, this rider seems to posses a thick iron lung, as if it had a purpose to protect something underneath, running across the bodysuit red tube-like lines ran across the arms and legs all centering towards back to yet again their odd buckles, and in his hand was a squrae device with a handle shaped in the symbol of Faiz. At the dragon's head, in a readied stance, this rider is covered in a white shining chest armor that held an amber yellow gem, its color was matched only by his eye pieces, and as the centerpieces of his attire is belt and helmet, the helmet gave an intimidating sight resembling a crown of of fire with a tiny green gem, and at his belt is a violet jewel buckle. On two opposing front towers, two riders, almost identical to each other had their own swords poised to attack, at their sides were two long mettalic dragons, whose origins reminded Amaru of the green warrior and the minotaur.

Following beside the dragon, it was a familiar design for Amaru as it had the distinctive shape of the many battle ships in her world, though in this case, the size was multiplied to a many folds, as it has guns all around the hull. Though it was flying in the air, when its functions were meant to be for the sea. Its color was a predicted a gunmetal gray, it had multiple cannon turrets surrounding the bridge, along several more in the lower hulls, there are also multiple port holes as if designed to launch specific weapons

Finally last, but definitely not least in all the senses, following behind the dragon, Amaru could guess that this was the Rider's version of a real battleship. Tracks appearing beneath the massive crimson 'train' it equaled, if not surpassed the Sannin's summons, its hull was a shade of deep crimson red, while its front gave off a monstrous hulking facade, its 'head' held three colored gems on the center off its face, with two pools of of yellow crystals serving as the eyes, covered in outlines and shaped with a black material, finishing off with 'fangs' to complete the visage. The dragons bulk, and the frigate served no contest in a comparison of size and destructive power to the war-machine behind them.

"Yosha the King-Liner is here, now I can really beat the crap out of these ninja bastards!" the rowdy voice once again yelled out from the white train.

"Oi Momotaros, tell Naomi to make some ice coffee after all this is over." the rider unknown to her as Faiz, yelled to his companion from the dragon. 'Momotaros' yelled back from his train "Shut it, I aint your servant, you tell her yourself, I' am after all the main character!"

From one of the dragon towers the black counterpart told his twin."What a noisy lot, still... Iam surprised were here fighting together. Isn't that funny brother." the evil one known as Ryuga twanted to express the irony to his positive side.

"Iam not your brother, you creature!" the original named Ryuki growled "We will fight again, and next time, I will make sure that you stay forever locked up in me." Ryuga only chuckled "Is that a threat? Ryuga challenged.

"Quiet both of you..." Standing atop the head of Castle Doran, Agito stared into the distance "It...has... begun"

All riders became silent at his warning as they looked forward. The rider in the wagon clenched at the controls tighter in anticipation. "Wataru, are you ready?" he asked the golden bat _"Hai Nago-kun" _the bat known as Wataru otherwise Kiva, looked at his direction. _"What about you Inui-san?"_ Wataru telepathically asked the rider behind him. Only to see him unlatch his buckle that is the Faiz Phone onto a slot on the Faiz Blaster and dialled numbers in the Faiz blaster.

Her musings were interupted once again, as several roars in the distance turned her attention towards the shinobi's side of the battlefield. Lumbering across the battlefield, were the great tailed beasts themselves, and following them, was an amalgamated creature that can be described as an absolute abomination of creation. As each one presented their power by the swishing of their tails, while, the creature presented his, with multitudes of ethereal serpents protruding from his body,standing or on their quadrupeds, they make their stand as if the are final line of defense in the face of their enemies. Using both intimidation and raw, untamed power in hopes to gain the advantage, all nine beasts plus one, let out a simultaneous mighty roar, sending a shockwave across the landscape. Amaru felt the shockwave reverberate across the plane. Strangely Amaru was not affected by the killing intent that radiated off the gathered beasts, while the shinobis around her began to quiver, either in fear or anticipation of the annihilation of their enemies. The masked warriors that Amaru has come to know as the Riders, did not waver in the slightest, while the Riotroopers and the other colorful cocktail of riders were standing in their place, their postures were stern, but untense, as she could their fists clenching as a sign of defiance, amazingly unafraid and were willing to fight insurmountable odds.

Fearing for the men that rescued her annihilation she looks around the field, while clutching her thin silk veil, worried for the safety off her benefactors. She watches in her place, as she could see in seperate locations in the far front of the planes. For Blade, his entire body began to glow with the same light as his sword. In the low altitude skies Hyper Kabuto, his wings and fins began to pour out more of the rainbow-like lights. Standing on a cliffside hanging over a large lake, the oni named Hibiki, began to generate an aura even larger than when he was fighting Jiraiya.

While up in the vast skies, the Denliner began to seperate into smaller cars, as they to make a coordinated linking with the massive 'train' behind the dragon and the battleship, each car was placed in different sections of the larger train, as massive gatling guns, and laser silos emerged from the along with additional firepower from the Den-liner cars.

"**AWAKENING"**Farther beyond the skies a single beam of light descended from the stars on top of the dragon castle. A crimson flash was seen on top of the dragon, as the Rider carrying the odd device in his hand began to transform. With the transformation completed, its iron lung dramatically changed, the armor gained more paddings as well as a jet pack ,and its entire bodysuit turned red brimming with photon blood multiplying the power of Faiz.

"**SURVIVE!!!" **a mechanical voice cried from one of the dragon's towers, executing another transformation of one of the Riders, holding in his hands is a gun in the form of a dragon's head while, its armor attained more mass with a facial draconic visage with gold outlines as his framed mask had additional dragon whiskers, unlike his counterpart. The golden bat took flight from the dragon, circling around the battleship, and the behemoth 'train' and flying atop the castle, it instantaneously transformed into another rider full clad in golden armor as hir right leg began to form wing energy blades form both sides, before fusing itself with the dragon, and as the dragon glowed, it gave a sign of call to attack the enemy in a climatic finish, as several cries could be heard.

"**ROYAL STRAIGHT FLUSH!" **from Blade as the cards were absorbed into his body, charging towards the monster.

"**FINAL VENT"** was cried from one of the dragon's towers

"**EXCEED CHARGE" **as a rod attached to his right leg and underneath his boot glowed with the Faiz symbol as it began accumulating in photon power from the belt, and the device in his hand.

"**MAXIMUM RIDER POWER!!!... ALL ZECTERS COMBINE!!!" **as Hyper Kabuto's Perfect Zect began to glow with same crimson light

"**IKUZE! TATSULOT, WATARU!!!"** was cried out from within Castle Doran's structure.

"**DOKE! DOKE! DOKEEE!!! WE'LL SHOW THESE JERKS OUR ULTIMATE EXPLOSIVE CLIMAX!!!"** roared a battle cry from whoever is controlling the engine of destruction, as the guns began to hum in preparation to fire upon the unfortunate gigantic bulls-eyes.

"**ONGEKIDA: KISHIN KAKUSEI!!!"** Leaping at a great distance, his sword actually divided the very clouds... and steadily descending upon the demons

"**SSSSAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" **As the emblem of Agito began to appear beneath his feet upon the glowing dragon's head, as more symbols began to appear in front aligning towards the gargantuan foes.

While on the other side, all nine bijuu began simultanously create a sphere upon their open maws, while the creature behind also did the same thing, gathering energy for a single volley of multiple chakra cannons. As she watched the monsters and the riders prepare for an all out conclusion, to this god-like battle.

Two lights illuminated her frame behind her, the colors were of pink, and fiery black and golden miasma. Turning her body, around, fully in all intents to see the what these were in such a climatic moment. She was unintentionally blinded by their light. One of them generated, was actually a purple aura, with ten cards going across from pauldron to pauldron, with a helmet with dark violet eye-visors and a single card upon his crowned forehead, topping with yet again, odd bulky buckles on his waist. While standing valiantly at his side, was a veritable giant among all the riders, as his golden armor covering the body suit looked almost organic with a gigantic arms, intimidating sharp armored clawed fingers, bladed gauntlets, a full belt, with its own signature buckle, and for the centerpiece is the horns on his black helmet stood out the most prominantly among all other Riders.

"Let's finish this old friend..." as for some reason she knew his name, she whispered _"Decade."_

"Sa ikuzo Naruto-kun" the giant with grand vital strength flowing through him, replied back to his friend _"NARUTO?!"_

"Baka" the Rider known as Decade drew a card, he paused as he look straight into her blue eyes."Amaru... don't worry. I'll always come back to you."

As she heard the proclomation, her heart skipped a beat as she recognized that kind, abbrasive voice anywhere.

He nodded his head to her. At that moment he inserted the card into the device on the right side of his belt

"**FINAL ATTACK RIDE..." **pressing against the gem of the device. "**DE DE DE DECADE!!!"**

"**RRRRAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!" **the rider she somehow knew known as Kuuga roared as he began to grow in power ,craters started to form around him and stones floated by his very miasma.

A pillar of purple descended from the heavens into Decade, while as Kuuga, his power continued to rise to extraordinary porpotions, as a pillar of energy rose, and broke through the skies.

All at once the gathering and compressing of power soon stopped, as both riders were illuminated in their energy, both riders in an act of defying gravity both floated in mid-air and positioned themselves for flying kick, for Decade a flying right drop kick, as for Kuuga a double drop kick, and in an instant sonic boom, both riders became two shining comets of purple and black as they gatahered together for one final attack, that will decide battle.

Through all this, only one thought went through Amaru's mind, as it overshadowed all her surprises in the vision she was presented

"_Naruto,,please be safe" _as she closed her eyes and prayed, selflessly fearing his life than her own... hoping, that whatever happens in the future, she hopes that she will comfort him in her arms, warmly embracing him, and showering him in the vastness of her love.

At the battle site of Konohagakure

Everything was in ruins…

What was once the mighty ninja of Konoha is now reduced to rubble, all through the efforts of one entity. The entity known as Pein. A grand battle was fought this very day many lives have been sent to the afterlife, meaning more people close to one another will never again live a lasting life. Those who lived, were merely the lucky ones, but strangely one individual, one individual went so close to a being of death and yet received an injury that was of little threat to her. Hyuuga Hinata… after witnessing the near resurrection of the kyuubi, she knew now more than ever that Naruto was going bcome apart a chain of upcoming events of great discord and unprecedented magnitude.

"Naruto-kun where did you go?"

TO BE CONTINUED...

AN: Please leave a review and I hope this reedited version made it a bit more lively, expect a new chapter along with new fics in the following weeks

NEXT TIME ON HEROES THROUGH THE DECADE!!!

"There is only one man fit to be Hokage... AND THAT MAN IS ME" as Danzo self proclaims himself fitting to be the Hokage of the Leaf.

"So that is how it turned out.." As a purple figure hiding within the trees began to listen to a tiny green ape in his hands

"What are these places?" Amaru questioned in wonderment of the planetary images beholding around her

"The Riders are the ones who will set the balance back." an aged man with white silver hair wearing a plaid gray jacket and a headband sat beside a man wearing a full trench coat and a hat shrouding his identity "But do not forget they are also equal to that of destroyer of worlds" the man the trench coat's own glasses glinted as he debated.

"Are you sure about this.. You will never be the same ever again." Hibiki asked the blond in front of him. "Yes.." Naruto replied finalizing his revelation

"I' am sorry everyone but Naruto the ninja exists no more... as my father said as long as the ninja system exists..."

"I AM DECADE SASUKE!!!" yelling with all his might, as he held the card with a picture of a masked man with black bar code lines across his face that was intricately designed to form antennas or a crown with green eye-visors and a single yellow jewel on the forehead staring directly in the face of his opponent.


	2. Chapter 2 Riders: They Are Among Them

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider Decade or Naruto. All rights belong respectively to Toei and Masashi Kishimoto

AN:Iam sorry if anyone expected Naruto henshin in this episode, but I wrote on a whim, and found out it would feel to soon I'll try to make the scene more eye-catching, and in order to enjoy the chapter in the following scenes read online or in a book the Manga called Kamen Rider Spirits

Chapter 2-Riders: The They Are Among Them

Death...

The state or a period of any living organisms lifetime ceases naturally or by an outside party...

That was the very state the village hidden in the leaves is currently painted on the terran canvas. It surrounded the village every step of the way, a violet haired beauty whose face was lightly matted in sheets of earth and dried could see around her. Her home was reduced to rubble; shops and buildings were now but splinters beneath her sandals. Her friends nowhere in sight as they had their own priorities assigned by their Hokage alongside their parents, former instructors. or other shinobis. While she was injured, it was odd that Pein a man or rather his puppet that was responsible for more than a hundred shinobi's death gave her only a minor injury and walk away scott free. Every step she took as she ran towards her medic teammates, broken woods creaked and snapped, earth shuffled in the winds, and the occasional broken glass crushed harmlessly against her sandals.

Though she was worried about the state of the village and her family as she was following Sakura to Tsunade's position, she colud not help but worry about Naruto's current state and whereabouts. She was elated that her secret love was able to defeat all six of the Peins, though it did only to decrease his lifespan in exchange. It was revealed during Naruto's absence that Naruto became the container to the Bijuu thus becoming a jinchuuriki, a human sacrifice bestowed the great chakre of the nine-tails but with a terrible price of control over the immense and volatile chakra. But just as she had admired him from long ago, he never gave up on his nindo as he fought for control over his chakra, as he was able to return to being Naruto and not lost in the battle for his psyche.

She was also proud of another fact...She was able to finally admit her love the blond even in the midst of battle. Though it was an akward confession since it was in the middle of a genocidal battle between Naruto and Pein... she did not to regret anything should anything happen to her. She loved him too much, she stood against a force beyond hers so that the person loves may live. Though she could not help but feel sad for Pein, as she recalled a statement from the tormented soul 'Love can bring one happiness, but it is also love that can spurn an unimaginable pain.' Though she might not be able to understand his pain, she did not want to be hypocritical as she hoped that he may one day find his own peace.

She stopped her runs as she she stood atop a broken building "Byakugan!" A signature technique of the Hyuuga family, her eyes scanned the surrounding village in order to tally the number and detail the damages. So far she was able to asses that most of the civilians were able to escape most of the destruction by taking shelter around the Hokage monument. Just like her assumptions the village was now rubble, and bodies of fallen nins littered everywhere. Kakashi in comatose from a severe injury lay helplessly, and the Lady Hokage is now asleep within a coma. Though she was ninja, and she is now experienced in the field with everything that is to be expected on the battlefield, her heart was wrenched overlooking the crater where her love almost had his life forfeited by Pein. As she scouted, her eyes laid upon the grown forms of Ino's and Shikamaru's fathers, along with one of the many branch member nins coming out from one of the directions of the forests. She stopped her scouting and moved to intercept.

"Are you sure about this Shikato?!What if something happens should Naruto fail!?' Inoichi asked his longtime friend with worry in his query.

"Honestly..." Shikato shutted his eyes momentarily trying to gather the words "I don't actually know"

"WHAT!" He couldn't believe his friend actually said that "Then why did we let him off alone he's in danger the more time we waste!"

"Oh be quiet!" Shikato sterned his friend in silence. "I believe we should have faith, as my son has faith him."

As Shikato said this, he could not help but follow the words of his son. Like Naruto's father before him, he could not help but experience a sort of deja vu through his own son as he recalled the reason why the Fourth was favored among the ninja community. He saw distance closing in his sights as he couldn't help but feel melancholic as the village's once great walls now stood there in splinters. Seeing this though, mattered little to the Nara head as he recalled a conversation with his son, with Naruto being the topic of the discussision

"Hinata-sama!" the Hyuuga member of the current trio immediately left the group in order to inspect the safety of his heiress. "Hinata-sama are you well?!"

"Yes, I'm fine thank you for your concern." she reassured her family member, which afterwards he immediately left in order to follow his other priorities. She is now alone as she approaches the respective fathers of Shikamaru Nara and Yamanaka Ino. "Gomen nasai, Nara-san, but have you seen Naruto anywhere? I cant find him anywhere in the village." she asked the head of the Nara clan with worry about the boy. Not even hiding her tone that she could identify as a clear sign of great care for him.

Shikato was curios as to why the Hyuuga heiress was so far out in these wrecked parts of village. But still it was very clear to him that though she was a ninja, she was still human after all since it clearly shows in the query and urgency that she has deep attachments to the boy. But first things first. He looked at the growing woman standing before her "Hyuuga-san, I'am your showing care to your fellow shinobi, but this is not the time and place to worry about a capable able-bodied person when you must have other priorities." Though he had to do what is necessary, it still left him uncomfortable as he was almost basically telling her to forget him at the moment and focus on your duties.

"Forgive me for my impudence, but please tell me if you know where he is. He suddenly vanished during the battle, and I haven't seen him afterwards." she pleaded to the clan head begging to at least know his condition or whereabouts.

"Shikato..." Inoichi thought looking at his longtime not friend knowing what to say in the chaotic situation, only waiting for his answer from his calculative mind , whether it would it be by heart or by the book. Only Shikato can answer, though as he looked back at the veritable princess, it broke his heart as he is reminded of her own daughter as she looks like she about to fall apart not knowing where her longtime crush is. A simple fact that he knew this was because it was so painstakingly obcious that she liked him as everyone except herself knew that she had a crush that everyone knew about.

"Shikato looked at her innocent and pleading face as the gaze of anticipation not only from her, but also the fact that Inoichi was staring at him for his answer to her made it annoying. He sighed in resignation and decided to what he thought was right. "Honestly I dont know exactly where he is, but I do know this, at the moment he is currently in a delicate conversation which is required to be taken care of in the utmost care."

"..." Hinata stood silent as she is confused by his answer. "Ano.. Nara-san"

He sighed as he decided to at least be honest. "He is currently within the whereabouts of Pein's actual body. He seems to have found the location by using Sage chakra, but even I dont know where he is." he looked at her wide-eyes and and paler complexion as she seems horrified by Naruto's predicament. So he decided to end this before it got out off hand. "I know your worried about him Hyuuga-san." Regaining Hinata's attention as she put his hand on her shoulder. "But please have a little faith in him, as my does so in him."

Her face relaxed as she shamelesly remembered that worrying can be done later, as she knew that Naruto will return home as he always keeps his nindo. "I'am sorry, Nara-san but Iam just worried what happened after he transformed into his former state after I had a minor injury protecting him." she looked down shame "But I was useless as Pein was too much..."

He looked and quirked a wry smile in and said something very personal hopes to at least lighten the mood "You like him dont ya" her face immediately went to a full blush. "But dont forget, your talents are needed elsewhere."

"HINATA! There you are I need your help for the civilian casualties" Sakura called to the group from atop of one of the wreckages overlooking a series of tents that are housed with both people and shinobis alike, the rowas extended to a critical amount as hospitals left standing from the quake and mayhem ere filled to the brim forcing the ones that are not provided with the sanitaition and the equipment of a proper hospital to make due what they can spare. It was getting serious indeed, if a miracle does not happen soon, not only will medic supplies dry out but along with limited number of medic- nins as well, as well. Even now as they speak people are getting infected from untreated wounds,and accumulating fevers.

"Hai Sakura-san!" she responded to her fellow medic nin "I' am sorry if I had wasted much of your time." and she was off assisting Sakura tending to the wounded.

Shikato and Inoichi looked at the Hyuuga heir's retreating back as she dissapeared among the rubble. Inoichi decided to start yet another conversation to at least get some relief after a vexing battle and time trial. "Well Shikato, at least you were able to get out of that situation before anything else happened" Inoichi grinned along with his eyes. As he opened his eyes hoping for at least a grin or an annoyed scowl on his scarred face. He was left with worry as Shikato held a morose face.

"..."Shikato said nothing in response to his cheery friend as he continued to hold that grim face as instead of unwinding, he instead felt this sort of grim premonition that is about to befall on the Leaf. He woke out of his worries with a single yell "OY" in his ear.

"Ite!" as the shadow using shinobi rubbed his left ear. As it was now ringing from his brash and offensive friend. "Whatd' you do that for?!"

"You didn't answer that's what." Inoichi replied "Whats wrong with you what was that about."

"I just felt...Guilty."

Inoichi was the one now confused as to what he was talking about. But he sterned himself and look ed at his friend intently "What did you?"

"I wasn't being honest." this alarmed Inoichi "About what?! Did something happened to Naruto on our way back?!"

"No its just...There was an old proverb from an old western text in which state 'If something bad happens, and you think it couldn't get any worse, what happened afterwards usually does' at least thats what I could remember" Shikato answered cryptically "I just cant help but feel that there is something about to happen... and it has Naruto's name written allover it and not just Naruto... I look around this wreck and I feel something is about to happen."

"Are you sure its not your imagination Shika. You not usually paranoid." He inquired his friend "Besides its almost unbeffiting for a ninja to believe in superstitions" he haughtily told his friend with his nose in the air. He grew a smile as at least he was able to rise a chuckle out of the usually cynical and sarcastic tightwad of a friend.

"Perhaps..." he assured his momentarily befrore his scowl retutned to his features "But I' am going with my guts on this one" as they exited the forest, they paused before going their seperate ways. "Dont think too much Shika" Inoichi advised him before mock punched his arm and walking to his next destination. Shikato smiled in hopes of getting his humor, only for him to be disturbed by that nagging feeling in the back of his head. He looked back into the trees as he could sense no foreign chakra source of anything hiding in the shadows, with a sigh of mild exhaustion , he disregarded that nagging feeling by blaming the heat, and walked in another direction opposite of Inoichi's.

"I 'am sorry but I still cant help but feel bothered by something." The Nara clan head shook his own head in attempt to find something he can assist. He looked towards the camps, and saw in the distance a substantially long line near the Hokage Mountain shelters near the wounded tents, and decided to check for himself

Unaware that he became a target of interest to an unsuspecting visitor.

Back in the trees, years of experience of detecting shinobis have clearly failed to expose this lifeform, if it was using this world's energy type called Sage chakra... he 'might' have been discovered. Crouching anmong the branches of the mighty Senjuu woods a purple figure has been hiding in the midst, the creature seemed humanoid in nature, but it was clearly far from human in appearance. Its entire body was a deep shade of purple, its skin appears to be made of an organic muscular shell . Its head did not have any facial appearance whatsoever, only that it had facial markings similair to the designs of a Kabuki peformer, the head has the distinct features, red markings that surrounds the area where a face would be, two silver horns atop his head, and a tiny face at the center of his forehead between the horns. Its article of clothing was also unique as it offered optimal mobility, wearing around the torso was a silver ceremonial armor with sharp edges surrounding the frame, it also had a pair of red metal gauntlets with bracelets that share a similair design of the torso garb, the gauntlets seems to shielding tiny knife like protrusions along the knuckles, it also appeared to be wearing only a loincloth, and a belt with a circular buckle that share a resemblance to that of a flaming wheel. It appeared to be intelligent as it is carrying a pair of Taiko drum sticks behind his waist, and hanging along both sides of the buckle is a collapsible tuning fork, and three disk-like objects with building block patterns on the surface.

The near-invisible figure drew the tuning fork that has the face of an oni-at his right belt and flicked its form "I wonder if Asumu was the one who would have done this in my stead if he decided to become an oni. HeHeHe" the figure chuckled with a warmth mirth "Sa sa. One lives his life by what he chooses, and I think Asumu made the right choice." The figure unlatched two disks from his opposite side of the belt, and with a gentle tap of the tuning fork upon one of the disks, vibrations became visible upon the fork as he put it close to the disk ast it the vibration began to resonate. The disk by some feat of magic began to spin and hover in mid-air, as it shrunk and unfolded itself into a small green blocky gorilla

"WAK WAK WAK" the tiny Disc Animal uhh...'wak'ed in glee as he is needed by his master and friend. Said master repeated the same process with the other disc, as this one span and transformed into a tiny 'blocky red hawk. "FWEEEE" unlike the ape this one had a more harmonious single tune. So both stood next to each animal in front of their master waiting for their assigned reconnaissance mission.

The creature spoke to his companions their following assignments. "Kabutoozaru, I need you to follow that man(pointing to the horizon, the leaping pineapple headed shinobi of Shikato) by the name of Shikato sneak into his jacket if you must come back if you find anything that might bring yet more conflict to our soon to be ally." with that order and a 'wak' the green ape began leaping in bounds following the Leaf shinobi and latching on to his waist pouch.

He looked to the red hawk as it intently listens "Haganetaka scout the village find anything worthwhile to gather. Find our friends if you can, knowing them, their either together doing something for the people or seperate duties in their camouflage." and with a harmonious fweet, the bird took flight into the yonder blue.

As he watched the animals do their thing, he sensed another presence in the forest. One that almost he even missed. "Interesting... whoever he is, he seems to able to merge with the forest that may surpass even my own shroud" and with that the figure began to leap from tree to tree at speeds, leaps, swings and dexterity that surpasses any shinobi flexibility. He soon reached to one of the taller trees, as he scoured the surroundings. Using his eyes he attempted to locate the third party, but it proved futile as his senses were unable to discern the spirit from chakra as it was a meld with the two, he could only sense someone using chakra but was unable to locate the target. He then took out the tuning fork from his belt, and decided to use it for an idea he had. He tapped the fork against the tree he perched, and jabbed the vibrating fork into the bark. Just as he predicted, the resonance travelled along the trees and wood like a sonar, and through his eyes the resonance washed over the entire surrounding forest, blanketing every tree to the tip of the leaf. North-east from his, position, the sonar resonance washed over an area in the bark that revelead the third party's presence in a large dot of white.

He smiled as he had found the third party, he soon made his way towards his position as subtle as possible, all intent on exposing the culprit, that may compromise his tenth allies descent but revealing his position will come...

When the time is right...

(Returning to Amaru's vision)

As she clutched the thin veil garb surrounding her person, her body trembled by the the truly climatic ending to the titanic battle. Her bare feet could feel the smooth dusty surface of the stone as she strode and stepped her way across the now silent battleground. What was once a noisy, roaring orchestra of beatings clashings and explosions, it was now but a silent eve to the end of the battle. The silence was close to deafening as the sound that came from all of it was the shuffling of her feet against the stone, the rustling of the patches of grass that were left unharmed, and the soft fluttering of her robe against the wind. Why shouldn' it be silent, after all she had enough amazement in the unknown timespan than she had during the entire day when she fell from the fortess at least whats left of it now.

For the most part, she had read that The Great Ninja Wars were a time period that was genocidal on both sides. Many ninjas lost their lives as they battled for ground and territory, gennins themselves were not spared from the horrors of the wars, as they were viewed as enemies and adults so long as they wear a headband. Promises for futures were extinguished as each young life was taken away by the cold hands of death. Even their view of heroes were hypocritical in its own right as it was the heroes who were successful in killing more enemies than others. Yes it did save the lives of the people they were protecting, but it served only to erase potential futures that when channeled correctly can saves others without the use taking the lives of others, not to mention that for every soldier each country kill each other, deceased lives of soldiers or even children that are bonded with families and friends will shatter in the knowledge that they will never see their beloved ones return home and grow old those that care about them. It is a hypocritical statement as without chaos, there is no order and vice versa. Without pain there is no growth, without pain, there is no understanding.

But hate... hate spreads like a disease which infects all life that no doctors can cure except the patients themselves. Hatred and despair works hand in hand as proven when her once beloved master crushed her heart and grounded into the ground, feeding his power. Such a thing should not be possible as hate and sadness do not take a physical form, but two sources have proven logical science wrong; one example is her now deceased master, and the priestess Shion who once encountered such a being who was once accompanied Naruto himself. Slightly jealous wondering what occurred after the battle.

As she looks back to the ground and from her musings taking forward strides, this war... or to be more accurate this one-sided seems to transcend all the Ninja Wars altogether. These Riders fight like no other ninja in her world are capable of, some even in the face of great odds fight until another rider comes to his aid, like ninjas their abilities varied altogether, and yet they transcend the very ninjas in she thought logical should be. Their armors varied, so did their weapon's strengths and weaknesses, but from what she saw, the weaknesses only involved time delay, as the Riders make up in raw power and fortitude, such examples not only witnessing the utterly crushing defeat of the Sannin, but also the Rider's power left their mark by some of the following signs, such marks included one of them kicking an entire Bijuu the eight-tails to the moon, and a massive crater in the bat-like symbol of the Rider known as Kiva is now imprinted, while another rider whose name entered her thoughts such as Agito, whose size was dwarfed by a one-tail sent a devastating kick which uprooted the earth-based Bijuu as it sailed and vanished past earth's atmosphere and exploding into a blinding star that briefly shone in the symbol of Agito before it dissipated into light particles, while a rider named Den-O within the confines of the dreadnaught called the King-liner created an entirely new ocean altogether as the subterranean water supply absorbed within the earth are now spouting innumeral gigantic water spouts as it connected to an ocean far off in the horizon. The other main riders did similar things that all differed in its catastrophe that ultimately changed the very geological structure; land mass is now a charred plain, mountains have fissures as if someone divided a birthday cake in half, the mountains themselves now have gigantic holes that horizontally go through the mountain as lava began to leak from the hole while the top was miraculously in tact and not falling to pieces.

As she looked up from the ground, noticing the destruction of the land, the artistic symetrical crater on the moon, and the new star shinning brightly in the sky. She watches helplessly as nins of all forces were on the ground some dead and others beaten by their very lives, though she dislikes the shinobi's in general, she cannot turn a blind eye towards the wide-scale destruction the riders were capable off. How could her beloved be involved with such people she could not understand. Even as she walks beside these beings calling themselves the Riotroopers, she cant help but feel intimidated by what they're capable off. Though these Riotroopers served as effeicient infantry, they were all tenacious and even when pinned down and outnumbered by shinobis, every squad would stand and fight, doing what they could to pin down what enemy teams they could manage until other riders helped them. Some of these characteristics are almost the same things that shinobis do but in this case. The odd thing that set them apart from the shinobis was that they would try to save each other as best as they can, while shinobis fight and usually continue on with the fight leaving the fight. The riders strangely pick each other up and put them on their contraptions called bikes as not only a means of escape, but also to combat if the injured was capable.

"Amaru-dono..." the Riotrooper escorting her decided to start a conversation "Is everything alright?"

"...Yes" that did not convince the trooper however as he looked through his circular visor. Uncomfortable with his or her staring eventhough she couldnt see the person behind those oversized glass lens, she decided to be honest as she was being escorted to who knows where. "No... Not every thing is all right"

"Please continue..." the trooper replied as the rider suddenly stopped in his stride.

Slightly confused as to why the trooper stopped walking, as she continued the walk by a few steps ahead. She immediately walked to where the trooper stood, and deicided let out all these aggravating questions and pent up emotions that has built up within her core ever since... since.. this EXTERMINATION began.

"WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?! WHO DO YOU SERVE" she yells in the troopers opaque visor she waves a hand to the surrounding "WHAT IS ALL THIS?! WHY ARE YOU FIGHTING?!" tears began free fall from her eyes a she could not bear to see lives being taken away to such a degree, even if they were capable of doing amazing feats of strength that borderlines the impossible as Bijuus and warhawks were all anihillated on this single plane. "WHY DID ALL OF YOU PROTECT ME?! WHAT POSSIBLE SERVICE DOES SOMEONE LIKE VALUE" the tears of compassion flowing from her eyes as a doctor who understands the line of life and death became unbearable. She then put a hand upon her chest signifying her person specifically "YOU KILLED ALL THESE PEOPLE?! WHY NOT ME AS WELL" the anguish in her tone increased in volume "WHY DID I LIVE?! WHAT AM I FO...?" a gentle leather finger lies upon her lips stopping her tirade and energy absorbing emotions all out in a single go.

The adrenaline flowing through her system remained strong. But she directed her attention to the gloved finger upon her lips, it did not belong to the Riotrooper. Rather she looked to her right, and followed that very hand, the garment was was a neon black, while, the protection consisted to be made of silver gauntlets, she then looked more higher to the shoulders, and cant help but pale at the unique armor décor. She stared at the stunned at the following cards that laid upon the shoulder, across the chest, ending at the other side of his pauldron. She immediately shot her eyes back up into the face of the one who is said to protect her. Though she knew that underneath the mask was the person she fell in love, and supposedly her husband. She could not help but feel intimidated as he was one of the main nine riders that held such unparalleled powers, saving her life in the process. But even when she quivered in intimidation, she also could not help but lean into the touch as he gently moved his finger to cup a hold on her cheek, as he brushed the tears away. As this happened she could no longer bring her feet stable any longer as she threw herself upon him, pushing her lover to the ground not caring to learn the names of the other riders upon his armor.

Decade fell to the ground with Amaru above him as he embraced her in his arms, she cried unto his chest armor. Tears streamed down his armor, as her breast pressed against his torso protector adding the weight. He could every bawl she could make and it wrenched his heart seeing her in this state. He would do anything so that her tears may cease.

Amaru suddenly felt herself being lifted as Decade steadied herself upon her feet, she now was able to take a good observation at the names upon the rider's chest. Each card was identical in terms of frames, but each one had a name and a difference face along with their crest that lie in the background

At the center of his chest, is the rider who emitted the same light behind her with the name of Kuuga. She scanned the following cards across the chest.

The order of the riders came from her left to right

The Oni of Pure Sound Hibiki

The one who walks the path of heaven and will one day rule over everything Kabuto

The Guardian of the Timeline Den-O

The half-human and half-fangire hybrid Kiva

The one whose evolutionary power never ends Kuuga

The being of light that shines a path in humanity's evolution Agito

The master of the Dragreder Ryuuki

The Wolf Orphenoc as humanity's guardian Faiz

The master of the Rouze cards Blade

Each one had their own unique helmets and each one of them had something that differs from each other. All of their identittes were unknown to her, as she is helpless as to know even understand the situation. She saw the trooper behind her has left without a trace as if he vanished right on the spot. Instantaneously, the area where the trooper vanished, the world itself was beginning to warp.

"WHATS Happening?!" she looked back at the rider before demanding an explanation, only to be met with shock as he stood there in her arms while Decade began to vanish in a swarm of particles that dissipated in the atmosphere. The very dust that was currently flowing through her dress worried her as he seemed to be relaxed in his deconstruction. Before she could say something to him, he leaned his head to her neck and said a few words of comfort into her ear as his torso soon disappeared.

"Don't worry this is all just a dream Amaru-koi..." he spoke to her through his mask. "All will come in due time" his deconstruction soon left him into bits of floating particles.

"Matte Naruto!" Her plea was unheard as he simply vanished into the very dust particles slipping through her palms. She looked longingly at her hands, and could only weep. During the midst of her sadness however, the earth beneath her also began to turn into an endless shade of black. She looked to her surroundings and notice the dramatic shift in the rality of her dreams, the world blurred all around her as if looking through dirty glass, and all at once she was suddenly transported to an amazingly entirely new surroundings.

Amaru thought she had seen enough surprises but this all too much... No longer was she on the ground, but wherever she was left her breathless. She was currently floating in the infinite cosmos of the universe, and all around her were planets that seemed similar to each other. Each one shared the same ocean blue waters, and most of these planets retained the coors of the current earth. There were an endless sea of stars and planets as she could not fathom how far it streched or how numeral there are, but she could not help but be amazed by the planetary wonder she has become to witness and doubt anyone beside her could enjoy.

"What are all these places" she reached out to one of planets near her

"These are all the worlds that exist Amaru-san."

She was startled by a voice behind her. She turned around and saw a man dressed in a brown overcoat with a brown rain hat, and rounded frame glasses.

"Who are you you?"

"Someone who wants nothing more than the safety of all the worlds." the man answered "and a certain... friend believes that the Kamen Rider are the ones who can acclompish that task." sounding doubtful.

"Kamen Rider? Then the ones I saw the ninjas fighting, are they the Kamen Riders your talking about?" she asked him desperately seeking for an answer

"Their stories are beginning to merge"

"Stories?" she questioned to the unknown before her "What do you mean? What does Naruto have to do with all this?"

The man looked at her with an stoic expression as he seems to be looking into her very soul. "My friend and these... toads for some reason, believe that you friend Naruto is somehow the so-called prophecized child, or some other garbage."

"He is not garbage!" She complained "He is a human being like everyone else."

"BUT HE ISNT!!! That is the very point. Your world is in danger of collapsing upon itself." he retorted "I assure you what you saw will eventually happen, unless by some miracle something intervenes."

Horrified by that possible outcome, she did not understand why "How could it be in danger, the world cant just suddenly vanish."

The man's once grim expression suddenly softened, his expression changed to that of a person who bears only news of grief as he sighs in resignation. With his right hand, he slowly pointed his hand behind her.

Following his hand Amaru looked back to the planetary wonderment. His hand pointed to nine particular worlds which she noticed circling ome world. Each of the nine worlds had murky silver symbols of the respective riders hovering above each one as if it were a sign of the mark of the guardians. The nine worlds circled around a single planet and hovering above it, the symbol she presumed belonging to the rider 'Decade'. The symbol though pink in color was slightly blurred, it had the makings of a crest made up of multiple lines. It flickered a few more times, and all together it flickered out of sight. What happened afterwards sent a chill down, her spine. The world that was once held the mark of Decade, began blanketing in an ink like haze, what began as a stain grew across the world, enveloping in an endless darkness.

But enveloping the world didn't end there. No...the world that was once a perfectly rounded and stable sphere, began to to swallow itself from the inside. She witness a horrible creation in the making, what was once a planet, it became a force in which its purpose is only to consume, it has become a singularity that seem to grow and absorb everything it touched. As the void grew in consumption, worlds that once orbitted the center began to flicker like a dimming light, and once the cold empty void touched the nine worlds. The symbols vanished as all of the worlds began to bend and twist at a molecular level bending the fabric of time and space. The worlds were effortlessly drawn into the singularity... as they worlds were sucked into the endless void unknown of their fate.

The void then grew and grew, to Amaru's horror the void absorbed even the light generating from the distant stars. Other worlds soon become victims to their fate swallowed in the endless sea of black. As the black hole reached Amaru, she was stunned at what was happening as she was unsure what to do and what was her purpose, how is she capable of averting it this disaster.

"Hey! What is happ-" Only for the man to have dissapeared while her back was turned. _What is going on?_

She looked back into the abyss, and her world soon gone dark.

(Amaru's cottage)

Two jewels of jade snapped open from their confines as the surgeon awoke from the grim ordeal. She panted as her breath was short and she was covered in a light sheen of sweat. She realizes she was back in her home, in the the same spot where she fell. Even when she was on the very floor, all the pans and condiments were all a messy clutter splayed around the floor. It wont take her long to clean all this junk. But her mind was gravely preoccupied on an entirely different matter than the petty tidiness.

She began to stand and to her relief she was fully dressed complete with her vest and pants. Unlike the scantily clad garment in her vision. She walked over to a nearby window, and saw the the sun showering her golden visage. But sadly she cant enjoy her sun-bathing as as she is riddled with conundrums that she is not able to comprehend. She faced her palm in front of the sun blocking the sun's glare and never-ending light, as shade casted over. Her hand shielding little of the star's glare, she tried to look at the sun. Though it was unhealthy as it can cause cases of dammage of the kornea. She suppressed a shuddder at the memory of her world becoming enveloped in eternal darkness.

The sun shone brilliantly in the sky, the sun also reminded of the shinobi that gave an opening in heart as she held him in her arms. But... if her vision were to come true, then that would mean Naruto himself will become a Rider, and she still does not understand her purpose to this scenario.

But it did not matter. War always happens, as a doctor she knows a battle intimately well, and all the injuries that produced in it. She will not give in to despair like before with her master, she will face the future, and should her loved one be in any sort of pain. She will gladly embrace him in her arms, as her hands... are the hands that save wounded souls.

She closed her eyes while still facing the sun, as she clasped her hands together in a prayer allowing the light to illuminate herShe smiled and put her arms near chest and hoped that the deities that exist would listen to her plea.

_Naruto... wherever you are please be safe. I have doubts. But please ...come back to me. I want to able hold you when you cry, I want to be the one who helps restore your life in the midst of you sadness._

_Naruto..._

_I love you._

(Hidden Tree)

Two generations meet each other eye to eye. There was all but one word to describe the thick atmosphere among the two...

Pain...

Pains, come in many terms. The pain of loss, the pain of betrayal, the pain of hatred, these are but a few among many words that connect so intimately with pain. For there was one man delusioned to be a god himself, he is convinced he is the living embodiment of pain. This man was none other than Pein, a man who to Naruto's amazent, was similae to him in the sense of the word. He was once a great shinobi, only for him to be forsaken by his own village, and the whiskful elusive dream of becoming a hero becoming like grains of sand slipping though his fingers, and scattered in the winds.

So here they are, the fallen and the hero to be. Uzumaki Naruto, ninja of Konohagakure apprentice of the Toad Sage Jiraiya, former student of the legendary Thousand Jutsus Kakashi. Wearing his signature jacket, Naruto stands before him, the leader of Amegakure and the supposed leader of Akatsuki, Pein. His very form screamed of death as his withered body looked fragile to the point of shattering. The tale of pain begun to meet its finale in which there are no happy endings. His story begun with a tragedy, and it ended, by a cliffhanger with mounting despair.

So now there is Pein, as he reached the end to his tale of pain. He eyes the shinobi in front of him awaiting for his answer. The answer in which that can lead the world to peace.

"So now what Jinchuuriki? Now that you have heard my story. Let me hear your answer ?" Pein argues to the blonde seeking what answer he could possibly spew from his mouth

Naruto on the other hand

"…"

was silenced. For he is also human, and does not know the answer for the peace Pein seeks. All he could do, was bow his head in shame. In his hand, was and is Jiraiya's very first book. Titled 'Legend of the Gutsy Ninja' the very name he had been gifted with was because of the very book Jiraiya wrote. In his heart was a swirling torrent of anger sadness, and most of all, Pain. His once grand spirit is filled with great and unnerving pain. It was because of him, he lost his teacher, a person whom he could call family was taken away from him. But Naruto now realizes the pain he can relate. Blinded by naivette he can now understand the hearts of these people.

His heart was now divided in two, on one side, is understanding and relation. He can now see eye to eye on Sasuke's and Pein's standpoint the understanding of losing your home and the people you love it tore him at the seams seeing someone being stolen from you never again to laugh or yell together and making memories. On the other the darker half of his heart, his evil yearned for vengeance, his hatred for the people who have wronged not only him, but to others like him, and many more people that are now suffering his pain. It was an epiphany to Naruto's senses. With pain, he now understands their feelings, but for Pein he is someone who Naruto can relate to the closest for there is one common dream they both shared and was once the basis of their futures.

Both wanted to become their own heroes...

People everyone can look up to, people who would go through great lengths to protect the treasures close to them, the irreplacable treasure called family. Both in their own eyes, have failed to accomplish just that. For Pein, it didnt matter to him what happened to him in the past, all he wanted was to protect his friends and the very lands that he was birthed in has robbed him of all those he cared for, and it was because Hanzo the Salamander and the war hawk of Konoha also known as Danzo, all in his quest for self power turned the soldier of Amegakure into becoming the chaotic false deity he proclaims to be. With the power of the Rinnegan, he became a mighty force through his pain and leveled an entire village into a crater, a force almost equivalent to that of nature. His will was unmatched as proven through his accomplishment as he was able to decimate the village despite the frail weakening physique.

While for Naruto, he had lost many treasures in Konoha by the man before him, futures involving with the people he love stunted by the colds hands of death. All because of the person in front of him. Now he knows vengeance and it is as tempting and consuming as he would be in Sasuke's sandals. It was not about justice, it was a matter ridding the pain of seeing those close to him die because of his helplessness. He knows for a fact he is no god, but the pair was torture, and he could see in himself, that the blood lust be satiated with the blood of his foe.

But then... If he gave in, he would be no better than even Pein and Sasuke themselves. All the teachings, and the gift the Pervy Sage gave him, would all be for naught. He gazed endlessy at the plain cover of the book. The Perv Sage believed in him into carving a path to the future, a great person who will one day become the Hokage he dreams to be. Sadly his dreams began to look dimmer, all his life he wanted to be acknowledged by the villagers and the shinobi community. Yet, here he was, the practical descendant of founder to all existing ninjas. A man driven by the boundless human will, with power to enforce his might and will be the ruler of all beings beneath him. A frightening memory comes to mind from a very brief conversation with his father

_As long as the ninja system exists, other creatures like Pein will appear_

The Ninja System? The peace of his home funding the existing wars? Shinobis like Danzo who lives only in the ways of battle, a man devoid of compassion was responsible for Pein's existance came to be? Should a man like Danzo succeed to gain the position of Hokage what fate will befall on his home? How can he become the hero the Sage hopes he would become?

If he becomes the Hokage like the ones before him, he will one day fight someone who is more chaotic than even the enigmatic Uchiha Madara himself, people like Pein will be born fruit from the battles that are to come, and there will be people like Danzo who will moving behind the shadows operating under and within jurisdiction. Stubborn people like the council will put efforts into ensuring that Naruto will not become the Hokage, the heroes of his heroes inspire people, but it does only more harm than good, as the mighty heroes is fabricated by the truth that the heroes of his world spawn only fear and hatred. The Yondaime was a hero in the eyes of the people of Konoha, but to the people of Iwa, he is the source of great hatred and symbolized as a desceased immortalized figure of evil. He finally see the weight of the Hokage he can see past the mounting paperwork which Tsunade constantly complains.

The Hokage title suddenly grew dim as he now knows, as long as he enforces the ninja system even if he becomes the Hokage, he will wholeheartedly protect the people within his walls. But the consequences of that one day his actions and those who seek self-power will spawn others like Pein , more people will die, chances of calamities that fall on his village will put future generations at risk. More ninjas driven by hate, their goals founded on the bodies of the deceased will come and use any forms of power to see his home become rubble. The Ninja System's flaws and the people who manipulate them will always find ways to cause chaos.

People like Hinata who almost lost her life for his sake, stirred a hatred he never thought he could ever achieve. But unknown to her, what he feared most was not just the village or his future. Rather... there are two maidens, both them were different and unique in their own ways, yet these two people have asked for his heart, those brief moments with them, was a paradise that he never knew could both luxure and bring about firestorms of passion in his very soul. Only for his duty to the village, and the dream he swore to achieve to seperate them. Whats worse, in a way he has broken his nindo. To both he has promised to protect them, and to both he was forced to leave them. Unlike Hinata, these two would be unable to protect themselves should someone would ever bring harm to them, and it spurned his soul, as he could feel the Kyuubi's presence reacting to his anger, but his new found will quashed the annoyance altogether.

After some thought, Naruto left with despair and desperation, he is left with but one option. A simple option it really is...that is absurd and impossible to a global degree.

Pein was losing his patience, all the Jinchuuriki was doing silently standing there looking at the very first book his sensei wrote. He knew very well that his beliefs were meaningless, and he is very confident that whatever Naruto will answer it will not stop his him from his dream of peace.

"I grow tired Jinchuuriki" he threatens him "Tell me now! What is your ANWSER?!"

Naruto sighed as his time is up and he is forced to answer him. "Your right..."

"Hmm?" this intrigued Pein

"That's true and I think your right" the blonde admitted "I understand you, but I still hate you"

"Then lets finish this." Believing it to be his final answer

Then the next thing Pein did not expect will only rouse his ire "But... I will not kill you"

"WHAT?!" Pein was angered by his foolishnes as he claimed to hate him, yet he would dare suddenly change his opinion on a whim."Do you insult me?! By not fighting do actually believe Jiaiya's peace will come?"

"I will not kill you because I believe..."

"You believe?" arousing his curiosity and annoyance

"He believed in me... for a time where everybody will understand one another"

"And you expect us to wait until you bring peace to this world." Pein rhetorically argued "You're being unrealistic why should I believe in Jiraiya's dream now."

"Give me a break!" he continued "Its impossible...There is no such thing as real peace! Its impossible as long as we're living in this accursed world."

"THEN I'LL SMASH THE CURSE TO SMITHERENS" He roared in declaration "I'LL BREAK THE CURSE ALTOGETHER! SO THAT PEOPLE LIKE YOU WILL WILL NOT EVER APPEAR INTO WORLD AND THREATEN THE PEOPLE I LOVE!"

His volume, announcement, and passion took Pein by surprise as it slightly took him aback. Judging by the notion by his judgment, Pein can conclude only one logical possibility.

"Are you insane?"

"..."

"Do you realize that by doing this you are not only facing the world..." he deliberated "You are going against an entire way of life."

"I have broken my nindo several times, I have made promises to two very important people. So long as I'am bound to my duties, I can not always be there unless I have permission from the Hokage or until I become one. Even then, I will have more duties to attend." the blond revealing pieces of his life to him "Know this, I will not give up. I will not live in a world of lies, I will protect them."

Pein's interest began to grow skyward as he listened to the blond eagerly waiting for the dialouge in which to solidify his assumption.

"To protect the ones I love and to build the future for my family." bowing his head, his hair shadowed his eyes "I will bring down the very root that began all this...

Naruto lifted his head, and stared intensly into Peins metallic ringed eyes. What Pein saw in front of left him in awe. Unaware by Naruto, his rage did not manifest any change in facial features made by the Kyuubi. As he continued to stare back at him, he saw a sign... a sign showing evidence to Naruto's words.

A silver veil began to shadow over Naruto, and the wall of silver suddenly took shape of a crest unknown to him. The crest consisted of lines that varied in size, the lines formed a perfect symetrical decor two gaps in the deign made to form akin to eyes, and two of the lines stood the longest from the crest as if it were something like an antenna or a crown. It didn't stop there though, Uzumaki's form began to grow a silhouette and the silhouette took form shaping around and towering Naruto's structure. Its form was still a murky grey, as he is unable to identify its features but Pein can see a single object, that stood out prominently from him. At the center of his waist was a belt buckle, the buckle was large in normal standards, it is held tightly by a black strap, its center was a silver device, hanged by a frame, at the center of buckle, lied an opaque gem, and encircling the gem are ten symbols whose origins are unknown to Pein.

All except in a dream he saw...

"IN ORDER TO SECURE THE PEACE WE BOTH SEEK!" Pein listened eagerly as he waited in excitement if his assumptions were true"I WILL DESTROY THE NINJA SYSTEM, SO THAT THE TWO WHO HOLDS MY HEART WILL BE SAFE, FROM THE LIKES OF YOU!!!"

Pein was shocked beyond compare, he actually said it, he was actually convinced BY the man before him. Then as it all happened, the symbols began to rapidly enter his mind, the invading images of the symbols all had a person standing before them, each one with its own design embodying the symbol, the images soon then stopped to the symbol that hovered behind Naruto's very form, as the silhouette sollidified over him, before an intense pink flash blinded him, returning to reality. He blinked as he saw Naruto standing defiantly. In all respects, he was dumbfounded, and by a strange quirk of fate, something tells him that he can entrust his will to him.

Konan did not understand why was he saying all this. Is this kid for real? No one can accomplish it no matter what they say.

"Nagato this is pointless, please-" she stopped as he was not even listening to her, in fact he didnt even acknowleged her as seems to be in a state of stupification "Nagato?"

"You-" he began "-are the one."

"One what?" the blonde questioned.

"Apparently out off all the people, you are the one that is set for you to receive. How I envy you." Pein sighs either from relief or sadness "The guardian for this world, has finally arrived to descend upon you."

The blond raised an eyebrow to him "What are you taking about Pein?" he warned him "What else do you have set up?!" getting into stance, readying to what tricks he and Konan might have.

Naruto eyed both Pein and Konan being careful as to what he is babbling about. That soon changed as he saw something began to change. A smile crept over his face... It was by no means a sinister smile that Orochimaru would use, but it was a similar smile that he saw on Itachi's face. It was and is, a geuine smile, a beautiful smile of joy and relief as tears began to trail across his visage. His face that was once grim and held great contempt to the world, now has changed to a pleasant and peaceful curve.

Konan was left dumbfounded, as to what he did for Pein see to make him cry like that. It has been years since she could remember the last time he cried tears. It was at Yahiko's death as tears of pain hatred flow from, now tears of relief were now falling from his eyes. She did not know what was happening, but one thing is certain, something is about to happen in the future, and the magnitude of it all will once again move the world.

As Pein regained control of his tears, he sterned himself, as there was still the matter at hand the present, there is a time for tears, and a time for action. He sterned his face once more. To Narruto's surprise, Pein's once face that was filled with grief and pain, now had a more somber expression, if anything, he seems gained back some of youth, as light began to return to his skin.

"Please... you have no longer need to fear me." He assured him "I longer have the will to fight, as I now see that I can safely leave this world in you hands.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked "I am by no means your puppet, I will bring peace in my way."

"Far from it. All I'am saying, is that you were meant to do great things." he stated "I do know that you are about to have allies in your coming journey."

"Allies?" Naruto asked "Who are they?" Naruto wondered who would be following him on his insane journey

"Rather than tell you, come closer to me, so that I can show you." He told to Naruto "But you must be aware, that by going against the Ninja System, you swore an oath to yourself to abandon the ninja lifestyle."

"..."

"Are you prepared to fight knowing where you will be, at the expense of the power you have earned." He warned "All the training you have done will become meaningless. Are you prepared to throw it all away, or are you just spouting hot air?"

… Pein" the blond said in a whisper

"Yes?"

"I just want to protect them." Naruto stated "I dont know how... but I will find a way"

Pein's face was filled with awe, those were the very words he said when he was Jiraiya's student.

"Good answer." he said "My ..._friend"_

This shocked both Konan and Naruto it actually left them dumbfounded.

"Konan, be prepared to get us out of here. I need to do two things before we make our departure." he instructed her "Boy, come here."

"Hai!" Naruto made his way closer to Pein, as he walked right in front of the odd contraption, he saw Pein's hand began move out of the wire folds of his machine. He brought them closer to to Naruto' head, and put his finger on several places around his cranium. As he placed his thumb on his temples. Pain said this to him.

"Now..." Pein started "Let me show you what these eyes have seen."

All at once images of people in different began to upload into his very brain. Minute images of the people doing amazing feats of power fighting against being that only lurk within the shadows. The people fought against foes of different shapes and sizes, these beings were unknown to Naruto, and he wondered what might they have to do with him. Some had these flying machines, riding them into the sky, some used trains that were similar to the one used in the former Land of Snow, while one is a hybrid combo platter that was both a castle and a dragon. Information continued to pour into his brain like a streaming river. Their names, riders, machines were passing through his brain faster than he could process. The uploading continued as symbols began to flash through his very eyes, until it stopped at the last one.

Then... all at once, the images ceased uploading.

The experience for Naruto caught him off guard, as it felt like a projector was placed behind his eye-sockets. His eyes burned as he could still see faint images of the stuff Pein put into his head. Naruto looked back at Pein, wondering what he has.

"Pein... What, or rather who did I see." Naruto wondered "Who were they?"

"From my experiences during my lifetime, I would see images like the one you saw me transfering into in your mind. What I did, was that I showed you the amazing guardians I have witnessed." he reminisced "From what I can gather, these particular live in many different worlds, each with their own sets of rules in life. In every world there are different creatures lurking within the shadows, creatures that no ordinary man can fathom or confront, and in every world, I saw the many depths and the faces of evils humanity can stem. Evil people that even equal or exceed the likes of Danzo, Orochimaru and Madara himself. In all of there wars. Each one had two wars that brought the death toll of many lives. One event sollidified my conviction, I saw one horrible event where one single device leveled an entire city to the ground."

"The images spanned further, from people in tin suits and shield slaughtering one another for the sake of religion. Heroes and villain alike all dying by each others hands, people coming and going as the ages pass by. But then I saw something entirely different altogether. While humanity fought as time moved forward, in every world... about nine or teen as only I could count... there were those people. Fighting against spawns that rise from the dark corners of existance, each world had their own rules, and in every world there people in very odd outfits, and bizzare buckles that fight against these monsters. Unlike ninjas these people fight without anything in return, some were offered with money, yet those who were the strongest refused the rewards, and each of them only smiled, before riding in their contraptions."

"As these _riders_ took off, to their next destination, I saw people change drastically. When I saw one particular _rider_ fighting in a jungle forest, a small village much like Amegakure became a battle ground to two factions, and children who lost their parents lost the suns that shone in their youthfull eyes, it was as if the future has abandoned them and they are terrified by the adults around, only finding solace in the conifinment of one woman who even they fear to trust as she is a healer much like Tsunade. Tell me Uzumaki, there are even children younger than myself who once lost their parents to trifles and greed of humanity, what do you say, as a child who once had nothing?"

Naruto could only look down as he saw the particular image he reffered to, the tiny children looked as if they are dead to the world.

"Uzumaki-san just when I thought all hope was lost, an expected factor came into the equation, this one man... changed the entire course of battle. He was donned in a black suit and an insect-like mask with red gloves. The man went head-long into the battle much like yourself, and showed superior strength, speed and resilience against oncoming war machines. If it were a normal person I thought this man would slaughter the foes before him. Yet what he did surprised me.

"What?" Naruto wondered.

"What he did was confront both sides, and took their weapons from both sides, and mangled the war-machines. It continued for several weeks, becoming an enemy on both sides, which only fueled the children's fear as he is thought to be a malevolent being and killing all factions. Until one night something happened..." Pein paused "The leader that fueled the one day kidnapped the children and woman, the leader then turned into a vile monster who planned on using the innocent frailty of a child to become walking bombs."

Naruto listened intently to the story as he felt like a child once more, even when he saw Pein's visible anger.

"And the monster who sold his soul to the devil for power, tried to use the very healer and forced her body to manipulate the childrens body structures. Before it happened though a normal human to my surprise and the one trying to stop the battles, came and broke the control to her. In an act of trust even in the face of his enemies, he turned his back to them and revealed himself to the children, it was foolish as his transformation left behind a horrid scar upon his face, they apparently met before at a prior time. I could not hear what he said, but whatever he did. He was able to bring the light and returned it to the childrens eyes, I was astounded as this was something that I could never hope to find in this damned world. Afterwards, he once again battled the monsters with a normal human at his side, and defeated the foe in one swift blow. After the battle, the man rode on his contraption, and as he left, the children and the woman watched as I could see the childrens eyes shone brighter than ever as they have now someone to look up to and move to the future. Though like reality, there were times when the heroes die in their stories, but like all heroes, I have seen their allies move stronger to the days ahead showing no fear in the face of the impossible."

Naruto was enraptured by his tale, he has even forgotten his hatred, as Pein is revealing a great and many things, exposing himself to Naruto.

"These people are but a few that I have found in my visions, there are possibly hundreds of other worlds I have seen through these eyes. One particular hero breathed compassion, yet he is a being completely made of metal that towered over others, belonging to a race far superior to ours, as he seems to be in an eternal struggle against his counterpart. Another image showed the tale of two brothers who lose something valuable to each other in an attempt to revive their mother. Another was a man who has a royal heritage of an alien race, yet he only wishes to live his life among the humans. There was also a world in which the planets surface is mostly water, as a man is on a quest in search of the ultimate treasure alongside his loyal crew, and the list goes on endlessly.

"So as you can see Naruto, the Rinnegan is more than just some meager bloodline, It is a window to the celestial plane I had the privelage of becoming a telescope to worlds beyond own and as I grew, I had hoped to become something like these people. But more particulary to the one metallic life form, and the masked men" Pein closed his eyes, before opening them to a more depressed facial feature "Alas... it was for naught as you can see what I'am before you.

"Pein..." the blonde in awe "But that still doesn't answer what does it have to do with me?"

"I myself don't know" Pein answered honestly "But... I believe you are destined to do great things. Your way that is."

Naruto smiled and nodded as Pein seemed to have grasp Naruto's personality by a margin.

Konan watches from the side, as she looked silently at the warm exchange, it was as if the battle had been momentarily forgotten, as a child looking at an elder listening to a story. She too herself smiled as she Pein's very spirit being lifted from an invisible as he told the images he saw when he was close to her. It was truly sad that there are not many people like Naruto, he seemed to radiate an aura that can even befriend his very enemies.

All that aside, she cant help but feel a small worry, as to what was the second task what Nagato wanted to do...

"For you chose a completely different path..." Pein moved his fully pierced arms to form a seal in his hands "I will believe in you Uzumaki Naruto."

**Geddo Rinne Tensei no Jutsu!**

Fear rippled through Konan's core "Nagato you--!!

" Konan... its enough... I have decided, a new choice... a new choice I'd given up on"

Naruto became alarmed "What? What is that technique?"

Konan decided to indulge him in the event. "He who controls the Rinnegan, is a master of all six Pain's techniques, they say he is outside of life and death. Nagato is the 7th Pain able to control life and death..."

"Then...he … will do" he stammered " what I think he is doing?!"

Konan nodded to the Konoha shinobi waiting and knowing its effect. She looked at Naruto once more.

_Such a strange child,to have changed Nagato so completely._

(Konohagakure crater)

A plume of smoke was faintly heard, and out of the smoke rose the towering figure of the Hell Avatar of Pein, its form consisted of a single head minus a lower jaw, and fabric surrounding where the body should be, it is held together by only a single zipper containing within an unknown space and its structure now rose as tall as the hokage monuments themselves The zipper in under a split second traveled all the from the top to ground, and out of the space, an innumerable number of lights poured forth from within its body, spreading all around the village.

A ninja of Konoha was alarmed, as one of the orbs travelled in his direction, fearing another attack from Pein, only for the orb to completely ignore him. As it travelled to one of his comrades that was killed by him in the assault. He was weary of what happened, only for his friends eyes to crinkle struggling to open them. A miracle happened, the ninja that was once dead is now brought back to life newer than ever.

"Hey what happened?" he asked his friend. Only to see him faint to the ground leaving the newly ressurected Jounin confused to what happened while he was out.

The Hell Avatar continued to pour out the Spirit and Life energy of the desceased awakening the ones that were once dead in its cold hands, and returning them to the land of the living. Shikato and Inoichi witnessing the spectacle could only stare in wonderment. Inoichi was the first to speak out his surprise "Shikato... what is happening!"

Shikato smiled at his friends shocked face. "It appears Naruto saved all of us."

Inoichi could only nod in agreement.

Time passes by as the Hell Avatar continued its liberation, and the massive death toll of Konoha began to dramatically decrease as more people were brought back to life. Far out from the Hell Avatar's position, near the shelters of the Hokage monument, within the tent compounds overshadowed by the statues above them, three unique humans witness this one of a kind event. As people who were gravelly wounded or killed began to walk on their own two feet once more, it brought joy to their hearts as the people killed by this entity was spared from complete death. Even if these three were not residents of the Ninja world.

From the ground and the surrounding tents and buildings , one of three tha witnessed were tending to the civilian and incapabale for duty. The man looked around as he saw people who were underneath the white sheets began to rise back from the dead.

"Grandmother said this 'If you wish it to be so, luck will always be on your side'" A black-haired young man wearing a white t-shirt, a black open button short-sleeve jacket with blue jeans was currently wearing an apron, as he handed out his sister Hiyori's prized dish of Miso Mackarel to the people, allowing them to consume a little piece of heaven among the chaos, temporarily forgeting the horrors of the battle. He smiled as he handed miso soup to an old man and his grandchild, as they made merry on the heavenly delight. '_Naruto has succeeded as to my expectations. Now we shall see if he becomes worthy of the Rider System' _while cutting a large radish in his cutting pad.

"Must you always quote something from your grandmother Tendou?" A brown haired young man roughly the same age as 'Tendou" wearing a striped shirt and black jeans with a pair of red padded leather gloves was sitting on the hard ground with a cup of hot tea in his hands, is continuosly, and constantly blowing at the tea in front of him, several girls surrounded him and some were laughing at how cute he is since he seems to be sensitive to the hot tea. " I mean you couldn't have remembered every single one of them did you?"

"It seems you have forgotten Inui Takumi. For not only are you a man who holds the body and name of a wolf, yet posses the tounge of a cat, your attention span must be short as well"

Pausing from his cooling looking at him slightly hurt "Hey!" he can take the jab about his tounge, but he couldn't believe how arrogant as to call him dumb.

He then pointed to the sun "Walking the path of heaven, I am the man who will rule over everything" as if decreeing his superiority, then sun coincidentally shined upon him leaving a silhouette in Takumi's eyes "For that is my name... Tendou... Souji."

Inui Takumi took no heed in his long-winded, big mouthed introduction, he decided that trying to understand his attitude was too annoying to understand. So instead he went back to coolling his tea. Ignoring the snickering behind his back.

"Ma ma mina-san, lets work hard at helping these people first." a soft voice told the two from across the tents "We cant fight until we make sure the people are well."

Sitting next to a disabled kunoichi, was another teenager much like the other two, unlike his companions, he seemed to be slightly reserved in comparison to the two. While Tendou radiated an arrogant and enigmatic appearance, and Takumi gave a weird vibe similar to that of a watch dog. The teenager presents a gentle, timid nature his hands can be an evidence as his hands are covered in a light coating of water as he was washing off what appeared to be viscous fluid, and some blood. The woman in front of him had blood-red eyes, and long flowing black hair, which was matted in a light sheen of sweat and was truly a sight to behold as she held a tiny lifeform wrapped around in a beautifully patterned red muffler.

Said muffler actually belonged to her benefactor next to her as she really wanted to apologize to him for nearly breaking his hand. It was an experience that was totally different in comparison to gossip.

"I must apologize Nogami-san for hurting your hand. I was in the moment as people would say." the kunoichi named Kurenai apologized as best as she could despite her weakened stae after being off ninja duties for the past following months. "Both you and Tendou-san have my eternal gratitude, for helping me bringing my child safely."

"Iya, it was only the right thing to do, no trouble at all, just get well." The man wore similar clothings to the two as he was now currently tending to the weakened shinobi. He Had black hair, slightly baggy eyes probably from the shock of watching actual child birth in action. Minus his muffler, he wore a crème colored shirt, and a black shirt with a metallic theme at the front décor, and he wore some regular fitting jeans and sneakers. "No need for formalities, just call me Ryotaro."

"Well then Ryo-san, I dont know can I pay you and Souji-san back for assisting me." she talked to him "Its not everyday you take a part in helping a woman in labor and assisting her in childbirth." she smiled mirthfully as the man shuddered at the memory. He was now rubbing his sore lightly swollen hand, as he shuddered and his eyes and face suddenly grew pale at the one of a kind moment. She hoped that as he was a civilian, she didn't mentally scar the young man, he even fainted out like a light after the ordeal.

"No its okay. I'll be fine." he tried to assure her, obviously failing to convince her

Souji decided to say his piece "It was no trouble Yuuhi-san." He smiled at her. "It was an honor for Ryotaro and I to help you in your time of need...."

Ryotaro agrees full heartedly as his head began to blush, as all the blood is rushing to his head recalling that memory.

"So now because of our good graces as well as the duties acting as guardians..." Souji continued "You now hold a gift from God himself, as he now gave you a treasure like none other" he pointed to her.

Kurenai presented him with a broad smiled at the man for the wonderful speech for that wonderfully heart-felt speech. Despite his arrogance, she could see is a man of great kindness and compassion equaling to the one tending to her. She now has a difficult time as to who should name her baby after.

While Ryotaro was sweating a cold sweat which went unnoticed by the veteran, as Tendou somehow was able to convince the kunoich as a compliment rather than a clue to their identities.

"_Damn that Kabuto mushi yaro!!! for stealing the limelight! Hey Ryotaro why did you have to pass out?! Your ruining the image I wanted as the star!" _a loud obnoxious, abbrasive , and sort of feeble-minded voice was heard inside Ryotaro's head_ (WHO ARE YOU CALLING FEEBLE-MINDED!!! Eto... Kame, whats feeble-minded?/ Kame: It means your stupid./ NANIIII!!!)_

"_Momotaros-Senpai!" _a suave voice replied to the other _"lets not forget Ryotaro-kun is still a growing boy, and he was unprepared for things such as this._

"Thanks Urataros." Ryotaro talked in his head "How is everybody?"

"_Besides Senpai-kun making a ruckus everyone is fine!" he answered him_

"_Urusei Kame-yaro! Blame the brat for busting the G3 whatevers helmet." _Momotaros said to the 'Turtle jerk'

"_What an amazing show of strength of a woman in birth, it has made even myself cry!" _A big burly voice admired as a snapping of bone was heard afterwards_ "HARUMPH!"_

"_Ne Kame-san is that what all girls go through if they want a baby" _a fourth and more childish gleefuly analyzed_ "Then I'll make sure to protect oneechan harder so oneechan wont have to go through that sort of pain ever!"_

"_STUPID BRAT! This is what girls go through if they want to have a child." _Momotaros informs the naive one

"_Eh, but Kame-chan said that there babies delivered by stork-san! Wouldnt that be easier than going through all that yelling, screaming, and hand breaking" _the childish one exclaims

"_Stork-san?..." _Momotaros was stupified by that garbage _"Kame-yaro! Why did you lie and make that kid dumber than he already is?_

"_Hey! Iam not dumb! Momo-baka!" _the childish voice complains

"_Demo senpai, there was nothing I could as Ryutaro couldn't help but watch the display" _Urataros tries to reason with him_ "Ne, Kintaros"_

"_Zzzz!...Zzzz!" _the one called Kintaros was sleeping all of a sudden

"_Lazy bear!" _Urataros said to him spitefully, although it did no good as he was sleeping.

All three voices in his head began to argue once again in a battle of ego. While Ryotaro the voice of reason decided to stop it altogether.

"_EVERYONE STOP!!!" _the sudden yelling from their meek friend stopped the arguing in their tracks_ "Thanks, Momotaros have you asked Owner-san when the descent will begin."_

"_Like hell I know Ryotaro all I know is that he said, some kid named Naruto will be the one to meet with us other than that, he wouldn't tell me as he said 'it is forbidden to know what the future holds, only that you make the future' or something like that." _Momotaros explains

"Arigato Momotaros I'll call when the time is right"

"_YOSHA! Good luck, Ryotaro"_

"Are you okay?" Kurenai's voice woke him from his conversation. Kurenai was looking at him intensly as if trying to examine what caused to stare off in the distance.

Ryotaro was slightly startled as the woman was somewhat invading his personal space. "Hai? Kurenai-san" he asked her.

"Is everything alright, you seemed out of it a moment ago" she asked him worriede of his condition

"Iya, everythings fine" he assured her

Everything was fine... for the moment.

(In the treetops)

After seeing the Akatsuki trio go back into the depths of the forest. Naruto, weary from his battle and the emotional roller coaster, was exhausted beyond compare, he was currently getting a piggy back ride from Kakashi, as they made their trek back to Konoha. But one thing stuck to Naruto as his heartbeat rose in worry, and it was the promise he swore to the former member of Akatsuki. As his promise, he will see it through the end.

Jumping through the bustling dense foliage. Kakshi keeps a steady on Naruto's already weakened body. He couldnt be more proud to have Naruto as his student, to be able to achieve such a level of power in just his own lifespan, was an accomplishment that neither the Fourth or Jiraiya reach in such a short amount of time. As they trekked through the forest and back to the village his mask crinkled to form a smile that he has achieved so much and become a great hero in the face of overwhelming odds. But something him by by surprise as he thought to see Naruto with his ever famous grin that gave a vibe he usually gives off. He was instead greeted with a face looking in dee[ thought and a very sad expression. Though officialy he is now a former student, he was still a young youth in need of guidance and wisdom.

"Hey Naruto." grabbing the blondes attention "Whats with that glum face? Usually a hero would at least smile knowing he saved an entire village."

"..."Naruto didnt reply as he was absorbed in deep thought until "Ne Kakashi-sensei.

Their trekking continued as the Jounin could feel the wind in his facem and the rustling of the leaves as he was able to at least reply"Hai Naruto?

"You were the student of the Fourth right?" he asked his teacher

"Thats right, I already told you that didnt I?" he replied "Didnt I?" as he a sweatdrop on his head in the manner that he might have forgotten.

Naruto with his usual forwardness dropped the bomb "Then you must have known that he was my father right?"

Tat particular topic stopped Kakashi in his tracks. Naruto became concerned, as it must have struck a barb for the jounin. He then began to search his surroundings as if trying to examine his surroundings worrying that there might be any spies within their midst. Naruto then heard him sigh in relief as he could feel Kakashi's once tense form relax. "Hey Naruto..." once again grabbing his attention "Think you can walk?" he nodded "Come on lets find ourselves a good branch so that we can talk. Is that okay with you?" Naruto silently nodded as he really needed a conversation in in the moment of his whirlwind mentality.

Using the current they happened to land on, student and teacher sat side by side on one of the Senjuu tree barks, 20 meters from the ground. Both sat down in silence as both were contemplating on the sensitive issue at hand. For several waking moments, time seemed to have crawled around them, as the sun was still high, the green forest seemed so mysteriously tranquil, you would not think a war has occurred near these woods. One bird caught its eye, as it saw a very bright nest of golden yellow. Entranced by the color, the bird decided to lay down to comfort its weary wings.

Naruto felt a sudden weight above his head, he couldnt see what it was, so he lifted a hand, and felt around his scalp and found an odd form sitting on him. The guest decided to make itself known, as the bird looked down below and made curios gaze at who was below its. The creature brought a smile to Naruto's face... only to wince in pain as the bird began to peck between his eyes, while his teacher giggled at his expense only serving to arouse Naruto's ire. The bird soon flapped away as he found his nest to be occupied by someone else, leaving the student and teacher alone as they listened to the sounds of nature generating all around them.

Kakashi took the first step, unknowingly becoming a a core piece into Naruto's evolution that are beginning to set in motion. "So...Naruto, when did you find out?"

Naruto answered back "I met him with him personally." Kakashi's single visible eye widen slightly in interest "Well.. not really personally, more like a piece of him acting like a fail-safe mechanism, just before going to fully nine-tails in my head, or my gut if you think about."

Kakashi then chuckled at Naruto's sense as it became much more clearer. "Hehehe. I see, so that how it was."

"Well... Its just like sensei to leave surprises even on his own son." Kakashi said whiskfully remembering his now deceased teacher

"If you knew, then that means jiji must have known as well. Right?" Kakashi's shortlived cheerful smirk faded as it returned to the subject at hand. His silence only confirms naruto's answer. "Does every jounin during the Fourth's rule know about it?"

"No" the jounin answered " Just me, the Third, and the Sannins. Unless of course Danzo, if he somehow found out that secret."

"So then why keep it a secret Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto continued "Why must it took near my death, to find out about one of my own parents" his eyes began to soak at the question of longing.

The jounin scratched his head in frustration as even he knew that he can no longer deny Naruto of his secrets "To be honest Naruto, the Fourth didnt want you to know about his father status" this brought shock to Naruto's soul "One of the reasons we swore not to tell you, was that the fewer who knew the better. That subject is so fragile, that if any enemy the Fourth have made, caught wind of a legacy, the repercussions to the village would be extensive as they would attempt to the last drop of blood to see his family line end with you." this brought some ease to Naruto as he knew that it was a reasonable alibi as it was constructive and a logical strategy. "The other main reason for us never to tell you, was about your very growth."

"My growth?" As Naruto rose an eyebrow to the statement.

"Yes" he answered "He believed that, without the knowledge of you being the legacy of the Fourth, your growth will not be compromised on the basis of trying to rise in his steed, instead of your own."

Naruto gave thought to it as it was partially true

"So because you never learned about your parents, he hoped that you would follow your own path despite whatever the outcome, as an individual." he explained "You could say it was slightly on the selfish side, that the Third inspired you to become a shinobi in hopes becoming something like you are now."

"And whats that Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto responded

"To become a hero... as is the Fourth's final wish. But as a parent, I would have no doubt they'd be proud of whatever you decide" He told to his former student.

"Will you at least tell me his name?" Naruto asked with desperation, as an orphan, he would at least want to know at least a small piece like a name to his. As he sat on the branch, looking at Kakashi's direction seated on the bark wood.

"..." Kakashi can see the desperation within Naruto's very soul as guilt clawed at his heart. His fathers was Namikaze Minato, as a surrogate brother, he wanted to tell him, but as a ninja and a loyal friend, he couldnt. "I'am sorry, truly sorry, but a promise is a promise." Kakashi answered his student with a heavy heart.

"..."Naruto silently responded , taking in and absorbing the truth of his existance. It was a funny thing to look at since, his life has technically been set and he could not have imagined what would have become of him prior to his knowledge. Naruto sighed as he was able to organize his thoughts and take it all in. He decided to ask another question on parental subject "Does that mean you knew my mother too?

"Yes I do." Kakashi answered "Her name was Uzumaki Kushina.... her maiden name in which you now own. Former Kunoichi of the now desceased Whirlpool, and one of the best I knew." saying it with a snile as his single curved following the smile. "For your information Naruto, you may have the Fourth's appearance, but you that loud and fiery spirit just like your mother's"

This elated Naruto's heart to great heights as he at least have a name to one of his parents, not to mention the fact he was happy to know that he gained something from his parents. During the happiness, he almost missed that one detail. "Ne, Kakashi-sensei, why did you reveal my mother's identity and not my mother's"

"Its already the least I can do" he answered "I'd be in deep shit if Tsunade knew I broke that particular rule."

"What about my mother? Is she alive by any chance?" wanting to know her whereabouts

"Sadly no, she died during childbirth." he replied.

"I see..."Naruto hung his head in sadness "Then what about--"

He was cut off from his question as Kakashi raised a single hand "I already told you enough about your mom, and before you complain... Lets just leave it at the villagers and the ninja community were not _comfortable _about their great leader marrying someone of not only a foreigner, but an enemy one at that. Get the picture?" Kakashi stated.

"Got it!" Naruto nodded in affirmation before looking in the distance of the green. He went back to the out of character stance where he was sitting there cryptically. This worried Kakashi, as he deduced that as something happened in their conflict. "Ne sensei, what do you think of the Ninja System?"

Ah a question with so many things to say, and so little time. He stood up and walked beside Naruto's spot " I think it is a flawed system, and lifestyle, where it does more harm than good. Following my philosophy of the ninja way looking underneath the underneath, there are shadows hiding behind the shadows." Kakashi honestly state his opinion." So what exactly happened Naruto?"

He sighed as recollected the events happening only within a single day "While in my mindscape where I met my father, he told me about the likes of Pein, and with the very words he stated 'As long as the Ninja System exists, other creatures like Pein will appear." He told his teacher hoping to get a response. "If that is what is bound to happen in the future, what of future for our village, will a disaster like this happen again?!"

He was at a lost for words as he can not deny that fact "I cant deny that possibility. Only that as my duty, I can only do the best of my abilities, so that my home will be safe, and take the responsibilites that go along with it."

Naruto contemplated before saying the very question that will define his image in his eyes for all eternity. "Kakashi-sensei... I have decided on a new course."

"A new course?" this does not sound like it will bode well "What do you mean?"

"Because it was the system that brought Pein as he is sensei..." Naruto explained as he is about to make history "...I have decided to... to..."

"Naruto..." he eyes his student hoping it is not as he fears.

"I have decided..." he looks at Kakashi with the ever glowing fire in his eyes "to stop being part of the ninja system"

He was at a lost for words as he looked at Naruto with a quizzical gaze. He wanted to say something until Naruto continued

"Its not because I' am scared of the future or anything, rather... I am starting to doubt myself." He stated "Will I become a disgrace and a scum to you, if I decided to stop being a ninja altogether?"

"I am listening" his teacher answered "just tell me whats on your mind."

"I suppose... If you think about it wasn't it the very system we follow that led to the disaster in the first place? If people like Danzo didnt use the ninja system, then Pein wouldnt have become the entity he is today."

"And where are you going at?"

"I think the system is doing more harm than good sensei. We are people who hold so much power within ourselves, Our potential is destructive, even when using sage chakra, I use it in the process to harm others. Our chakra is a dangerous source that is now killing this world. Take our battle today, It took just one Pein, to destroy a large portion of Konoha. Do you think, this is what the original Rinnegan user wanted, when he gave the way to the ninja world. He wanted the power he gave to us in order to bring peace." Naruto took a deep breath. "I'am sorry Kakashi-sensei but, If I keep using the ninja way to live my life, I cant live with myself, knowing that people like Pein, Sasuke and Madara use the power of chakra to kill and drain the world of its life."

Kakashi nodded his head, as he took in every that his student was able to share with him. He certainly has, come a long way from being the loudmouth that he is. Truthfully he was now having an internal battle with himself. As a ninja, he wanted Naruto to become the best there was, and follow unknowingly his father's footstep and his fathers before him, continuing a new generation of ninjas that Konoha can proudly show to the world. But on the other hand, as a man... he wanted to Naruto to live his life they way wanted, to follow a goal, where as himself, he can focus on that goal without regret, therefore maximizing his potential. To follow his heart, so that he may rise to the heavens.

So then Kakashi decided to go with flow "To be honest Naruto, by all means quit the career." Naruto eyebrows raised in curiosity as he expected Kakashi to try and convince him to stay in the system "You are not the only case who wanted to quit the program Naruto, many have tried to... but the past always catches up to them, they could never escape who they are. Unless of course you are strong enough not to fight it." He paused "One of the hardest virtues of being a leader is when NOT to fight, for if you start a battle you sown, you must consider the repercussions and face the consequences that follows. The ninja sytem is filled with shadows hiding within the shadows, so there were many people not just the ones outside of Konoha who wanted your fathers downfall"

Naruto stood silently.

"So Naruto, how do you expect to stop the Ninja System altogether, with the obvious disadvantage of power balance?" He chidingly asked his student "Eh? Naruto" giving his usual eye-smile"

Trying to find an excuse he garbled attempting in finding an alibi "What? What are you talking about sensei? I mean--"

"Now, now Naruto Iam still a jounin Naruto" he reminded him before his student get tongue-tied "You may be stronger than me now, But Iam still you superior and there for have a much longer experience."

This brought a small to his face before blowing into a snickering chuckle. It amazed the blonde shinobi, even when he was resurected from the dead he was still the same old cynical teacher he was like yesterday.

"Guess theres no hiding from you then. Huh? Kakashi-sensei..." Naruto asked

"No. you just suck!" he made his point as a vein began to pulsate on Naruto's skull "You still stink at being subtle in a conversation"

Both parties began a staring contest to see who has a bigger head. Both participants were unblinking trying to prove the other who's what and who's who. It lasted for what like a creeping a smile crept on both their faces. Their tense visages suddenly brightened, and both went into a hearty laughing fit, filling the forest sound the glees of merry. It was a beatuiful sound, the sound of proof that there was evidence of great youth flowing from the two. In a bond of both teacher and student. Their chuckling soon died down, as they were spent and exhausted not just by their laughter, but also by the fatigue of today's conflict with the Akatsuki member.

"As the laughter died down to a chuckle, Kakashi decided to follow what his heart wanted to tell his student while the atmosphere is light. "Hey Naruto..."

Though still chuckling, while a wiped a peal of tear from his eyes, he listened to what his teacher had to say "Hai?"

"Dont fear if you are worried about being called a coward or trash, just know... that you are following what you believe is right. For a man who does not think about others, cannot hope to move their hearts. A man does not go back on his word, unless he sets his soul to that goal." he advised him "Just don't forget to prepare for the consequences that lie ahead.

As Naruto sat there, heeding his teachers words. He has but one last final question before they set off. "Do you think this would bring shame to Jiji, the Pervy Sage and my parents, knowing that I abandoned a legacy?"

Kakashi sighed at the idiotic question he presented "Naruto... you think too little of your family. Though I cant help but agree if Jiraiya and the Third would be hurt, as it was their hope that you would create new generation of ninjas, after all the time and effort now all going down the drain."

"Geez when you put it that way..." as an aura of deppresion grew around him.

"But definitely not your parents" this brought new hope to Naruto's heart. "Naruto..whatever you decide, your parents love you too much to stand in the way of your dreams." He looked at Naruto straight in the eyes " Whatever you choose, and hopefully for the good of a future that you command, your parents will be proud at whatever you decide."

Light began to return to Naruto's eyes. Eyes in which Kakashi remembers so well during their time as a team, he truly has grown up to be a fine man.

Kakashi extended a hand to his student "Uzumaki Naruto, it has been my honor to able to help you in your growth in whatever you become. I hope that the future you will create brings fortunes to yourself and all others."

Naruto happily returned the gesture, as both men now took an oath in their hardy handshake ready to face whatever comes ahead into the future.

Unfortunately fate has decided to speed things up a little.

KABOOM!

An explosion rocked the two Konoha shinobis as the the foliage above them shook the very tree they stood and leaves began to fall. Above them, they could see the flames that occupied the spaces in the very trees, as leaves were burning from the canopy above. With their trained acute sense of hearing and mastery of the body, they could a fight being waged, the flame asisted by the sun's glare only made silhouettes in their position. Suddenly one of the black figures, held what seems as best as they could extension in each hand with his opponent below him. As the two figures froms, blocked the sun's glare, they now saw that the opponent he was fighting, had something atop his head.

"TAAAH!" with a battle cry, the figure above brought down apparently sticks he had in his hand, and beat the sticks upon the opponents chest. The crunching of bone was heard, as the figure began to plummet to the Konoha nins position. The figure descended rapidly as the velocity of his fall will break right through the the thick Senju branch. The human missile broke through the branch the mighty branch, only adding the injury instead of cushioning it. The Konoha nins were taken by surprise but they were able to avoid any injury created by the missile.

As both ninjas slide their way down to the ground by their respective trees Naruto started"What was that?!" Naruto cried to Kakashi

Kakash meanwhile at the moment drowned out Naruto's question as the unexpected battle it caught them off guard. With using his good eye, he was able to see who was it that fell. He could see that the figure seems to have something caged around his, but as the dust settled, he was met with a disturbing sight. The figure that fell was in fact another member of the infamous Akatsuki, for this man, had not only a has monstrous appearance as he has a gigantic venus fly trap surrounding his head and his oddly monochromatic body. He wore the same uniform, of a black cloak with red clouds designed around the base. Whatever happened to him, must have been a terrible beating, his cloak was singed all around, and he seem to be critically damaged by whoever had the strength to fight no less a member of Akatsuki.

The member known as Zetsu struggled to get back on to his feet. To be able to be detected while he was hiding was an amazing feat in itself. His abilities of scouting was supposed to be unsurpassed. A battle with this foe, was a a factor that was no where within Madara's formula, a variable that he must flee and report to his master. A shadow loomed over his form, as his faceless adversary was once again aiming his oversized sticks in his direction. He jumped at the last moment barely evading a punishing blow that now occupied his spot. A semi explosion formed around his unknown adversary as a dust cloud concealed the figure. The spider-web cracks were formed on the ground where being struck as Zetsu attempted once again to flee into the earth. Only for hails of fireballs to fly from the dust cloud, creating large explosions equivalent the Uchiha's grand fireball technique. His attempt to flee was once again impeded, as the surrounding surface has burnt the eartth to a molten crisp outside of his element. His body is beginning to take its toll, as any more to assault his person will only end up in destruction.

The display took both Naruto and Kakashi on the ground in awe, as it is an incredible feat to fight against a member of Akatsuki let alone one of them. The heat from the blasts, began to dissipate to reveal Akatsuki's assailant. What stood there, is a creature completely alien to the ninja world. It had no face, only markings of where the face is usually vacant, it was being completely colored in purple with the exceptions of the red gauntlets. It had the most absurd type of weapon that the jounin could see, in his hands were decorated drumsticks with markings of oni faces at each end, his hip was adorned with a humble number of equipments, holsters for his sticks, a disk like object, a tuning fork, and an odd buckle in the fashion of fire.

But for Naruto, he was no stranger to him. Naruto's very pupils began to widen as if going into a trance. The buckle on his triggered something within Naruto's subconciousness as the very same symbol upon the beings belt, suddenly appeared before his eyes. He is an entity that is the greatest fear to all things who hold any demonic traits, a stuff of nightmares for people holding any demonic energy. This goes for almost the entire ninja population, especially to the likes of the being of plant such as Zetsu and most definitely for Jinchuurikis like Naruto himself. After more processing, he now found out his very name. He is the Oni of Pure Sound the wielder of an ancient legacy that defends humanity from the world of demons. He is one of the practitioners of the Ongekido... Hibiki

"Kamen Rider ...Hibiki" Naruto mumbled in his tranced state

"Hibiki?" Kakashi heard him, looking at his direction "Is that his name Naruto?

Naruto shook his head awaking from his trance like state hearing his voice. Ignoring the question completely he instead informs his during the predicament."Remember when you asked how do I hope to fight against the Ninja System" his teacher nodded. "There's your answer."

"What do you mean Naruto?" confusing Kakashi "Who is he?"

"By taking the role Pein entrusted me" he stated "To be the guardian of my world, becoming... a Kamen Rider!"

Pein? Kamen Rider? The title and the relation the Akatsuki leader confused Kakashi as who they were supposed to be. Some sort of new ANBU group, but he never heard of the Kamen Riders, nor are they this eccentric in their outfits.

The two were at a standoff as on was wewary of the other. Both men were intelligent, as it the one who makes the first move, that can decide the outcome of a battle. The Akatsuki member gazeed his beady yellow eyes intently at the being before, him, his stance was relaxed, and looked ready for whatver trick he might pull. It didn't help since his 'mask' was devoid of showing any signs of facial features, that indicate any sort of upcoming strikes. So if he cant fight him with jutsus, that may and bring attention to himself he will just have to be desperate.

In a grotesque form of jutsu that defies the logical possibilities of the human body, his darker half in a matter of a split second seperated from his lighter half. As a grotesque form of flesh substituted as the other half of their bodies, the darker half lunged at his assailant while the other began to climb the tree tops in a desperate run to escape. Kakashi followed in pursuit of the other Zetsu half. Hibiki on the other hand was putting up quite a struggle, as this half is pinning him down so that his other half can escape. He was forced to release his Taiko drum sticks in order for him to grab the cannibalistic madman by the jaws. His hands stung as his very flesh was being dug by the strangely razor sharp teeth of this man.

Unknown to Zetsu as he was focused on the odd crest on the enemy's head. He was unaware, as an opening at the base of Hibiki's 'mouth' began to form. This will be the first step in the Rider's upcoming battle of the Ninja System's destruction founded by their tenth brother Decade.

**Kiboujutsu Onibi** he cried out his technique, as a torrent of purple flame emerged from his mouth, engulfing the poor ninja both inside and out.

Yami Zetsu was now in complete agony, as the flames began eat away his body, It was a pain that was completely foreign to him, as he burned, the flames would not dissipate, as durring his struggle, he is forced to watch as the flame began to burn his skin intantaneously, into an ashen grey. Pieces of his body that turned to ash, began to ignite, as he was slowly crumbling away, and before he knew it. So did his head, as the flame continued to burn the body until it was a complete ash grey, the statue exploded into particles of dust. Leaving Naruto awed as he just defeated one of the many foes that are a threat to the ninja world.

Hibiki just watched as he saw his oponent turn to dust and as a sign of respect, he lifted his right hand, then twirled the hand in front of the oni crest on his head in a finger flick. He turned around and he was met with a sight for sore eyes. He has found the supposed one with which he will become Decade.

Naruto just stood watchingn him doing his forehead finger flick as he turned around and faced towards him. What happened shocked Naruto's core, Hibiki's head was suddenly engulfed in a raging swirl of the same purple fire.

"AAHHHH!!! HIBIKI-SAN YOU HEAD IS ON FIRE! JUST STAY CALM AND ROLL YOUR BODY ON THE GROUND"As Naruto started doing the safety measure needed to put oneself out from basic fire.

What happened just freaked Naruto more than he needed. While his head was still on fire, the oni rose his arms" Woah calm down Naruto-san I'am okay." his voice cried, and just like that the flame dispersed showing an average guy with black hair and, eyes waving his right hand at Naruto in a friendly gesture with an added friendly smile. "See! There was nothing you needed to worry about."

Naruto fainted right on the spot as common sense was thrown out the window, when you just saw a amns head being engulfed in flames as if he was taking an everyday stroll.

Hibiki grew a sweatdrop of his own as he realizede he must have shocked the poor guy.

(In Pursuit of Shiroi Zetsu)

Jumping from tree to tree to ninjas of the high caliber are in a hot chase pursuit. It was a lucky thing for Kakashi as Zetsu was weakened to the point where he can no longer travel through the elements. But he still had to hurry, as he was beginning to reach quite a distance away from Konoha.

In an act to impede Kakashi's pursuit, Shiroi Zetsu summoned several vines created from the forest. Not one them met it is mark on the experienced and powerful Sharingan no Kakashi, as he was able to see through the movements, but sadly he cursed as it served his purpose. He could thte Zetsu half fleeing away even further as he was slowly becoming a white dot. He cursed himself, as he had just let a scout slip away from him.

**CAST OFF**

A digitized voice was heard around him more directly from behind, as he saw pieces of metal being scattered all aorund him, toppling several trees in its wake. There was something behind him as he saw someone wearing a black bodysuit with blue tech like armor far advanced than any Snow-nin armor. Something on the person's shoulders began to fold around his head. When it docked, he could see two large red eyes and a green gem flash on his forehead.

**CHANGE! STAG BEETLE!**

"CLOCK UP! " the figure cried as he pressed something on his right hip

**CLOCK UP!!!**

The figure soon disappeared in a blue blur that shocked Kakashi as his Sharingan barely kept up to the strange armored figure. He whipped his head towards the direction of Shiroi Zetsu's escape, only for him to stun in midair for a micro-second and a brief flash of lightning blinded his vision. What he saw was only the empty space where Zetsu lsted jumped as he could the surroindings trees burnt with signs of the burns generated only by a lighntning.

He wondered what happened to Zetsu?

_Did he let Zetsu escape?_

Kakashi then jumped towards Zetsu's last postion, he surveyed and what he examined washed away any inkling to consider an accomplice. What was left of Zetsu was only crispy piece that was once part of his venus fly trap head, as he could see dust remnants of what was once his teeth. This worried him, Kakashi must have encountered another one of those things Naruto called the Kamen Riders. Questions began to form in his head as to how it relates to Naruto, and what could he mean by the Guardians of this world.

_To be the guardian of my world, becoming... a Kamen Rider!_

"Kamen... Rider" he self repeated as Naruto was labeled as the most unpredictable ninja. Something is about to happen he could feel a new genesis unfolding itself. But to what? He did not know. These Kamen Riders are something completely new, and he could tell they are about to become a big picture in Naruto's journey.

There are too many question, and too little answers, as he can only focus on one particular question.

Who are the Kamen Riders?

TO BE CONTINUED...

AN: Please leave a review and I'am looking for people to assist me in my brainstorming, Ten-faced Paladin and Kamen Rider Chrome has joined in my venture

NEXT TIME ON HEROES THROUGH THE DECADE!!!

"Naruto what are you doing?!" Sakura yelled as loud as she could to her teammate

"The Riders are the ones who will set the balance back." an aged man with white silver hair wearing a plaid gray jacket and a headband sat beside a man wearing a full trench coat and a hat shrouding his identity "But do not forget they are also equal to that of destroyer of worlds" the man the trench coat's own glasses glinted as he debated.

"Are you sure about this.. You will never be the same ever again." Hibiki asked the blond in front of him. "Yes.." Naruto replied finalizing his revelation

"KUSO GAKI!! THERE IS NO WAY I"LL LET YOU KILL ME!"

He raised his hand to the sky, as a silver veil washed over him, and in his hand, is a card casing, and the buckle of the rider he is to become

LET THE TENTHS DECSENTS COMMENCE IN the NEXT EPISODE OF HEROES THROUGH THE DECADE!!!


End file.
